Je' Fais(I Do)
by homestuckva88
Summary: It's time for Vriska to face yet many other challenges after the challenges she thought she ran away from when she left New York. But she won't be facing it alone, John will be right there by here side when she finds out some REALLY big news. Can these two love birds work out these challenges? Or will they crumble under the pressure? I guess you'll just have to read and find out!
1. Prologue

Vriska's POV-

You sigh as you look out the airplane window. You were just about to land in the Washington State airport. God this was horrible. You were already missing John and it hasn't even been one day. He was there when your flight took off and he even stayed the night at your old apartment. You were so close to in New York but you knew you had to take the scholarship since your mother left you. As your plane lands and you get off the plane you get your bags and hop into a taxi, headed towards your college.

Once you get to your dorm. It didn't take long for you to get there since it was only on the second floor. You had to admit you weren't looking forward to having to share a room with some stranger but you can't afford your own room, so a stranger'll have to do.

As you open the door you see a tall girl looking up at you. She was wearing a jade shirt that stopped right above her elbows and a black skirt that stopped right above her knees. She had short brown hair**(idk exactly how to describe how short her hair is but we all not how short Kanaya's hair isXD!)** She had green eyes that had been focused on you. You only walk over to your bed and begin to unpack your stuff, not wanting to particularly introduce yourself to her yet.

"Um, hello. I'm Kanaya... It's very nice to meet you." Kanaya says, She had a small british accent and took time to speak properly.

You sigh. Welp, you know these few years would probably be hell." I'm assuming your from England, am I right?" You ask, ignoring her greeting.

"Oh, yes. I'm from London actually, where are you from?"

"New York, lived there for 19 years and never want to go back." You say with a sigh, knowing that really wasn't true. You would go back to New York, but only to see John.

"I see, so, you did not enjoy living where you did?"

"Not really. New York is hell, especially for me. I don't think I'll ever miss it." You explain, then of course you head to grab the picture Terezi had taken the night of your prom. His arm had been around your waist and you only looked at the camera, obviously happy to be there. That was honestly the best night of your life.

You must've been looking at the framed photo for a while since Kanaya seemed to of glanced over at the photo" I'm assuming that is your boyfriend?" Kanaya asks curiously.

You place the picture on your nightstand." Yeah, his name is John. He moved to New York almost a year and several months ago." You explain with a sorrowful sigh.

"That's cool. Um, what is your name if I am allowed to ask?"

You look up at her." It's Vriska... Vriska Serket."

* * *

**Aaannd here we are! Let the sequel of Je t'adore begin! I was gonna post this up here at 4:00a.m. ET but I'm tired so Imma go to bed now. Anyways, I know this is short but my prologues/introductions always are the next chapters are going to be longer. Anyways, I'm really excited for this sequel since I have many things planned for it. I hope you enjoyed this little Proluge, chapter 1 shall be out next week!**

**Oh, and I've got more drawings, yaaayz! I'll put the links to them right herez(And I'll do it correctly this time, lol. Sry bout last time guys, I did fix those link if you didn't check out my other Je t'adore artworks.**

**Prom Picture(The pic Terezi took)-**

warriors1333 dot deviantart dot com / art / Old - Memories - Prom - Night - Je - t - adore - 480811305

**John-**

warriors1333 dot deviantart dot com / art / John - Egbert - 476828250

**remember the dots change to "." and there are no spaces when you type it!**

**Now for the replies to the reviews I got in Chapter 24 of Je t'adore :::: D!**

thunderman24- **It would be madame :::: ) And that's great, sadly my mind is not always like that and when it is my predictions are usually inaccurate but oh wells...**

godlessAdversary-** Haha, thanks! I hope you enjoy this proluge! And yeah, I didn't exactly know whether to make him stoned, a jugalo or both, so I just did both and made his personality a little weird...**


	2. Chapter 1

" So, what are you majoring in?" Kanaya asks, looking over at you.

It was nearing midnight and you got back about 30 minutes ago. You figured you would go around and see what you've got around and what you've got around campus. There were a few places you thought might be a good place for a job but you'll just look some more another time. Now you just sat on your bed, checking some things on your phone.

"I um... Sequential art." You say putting down your phone to look over at her, knowing she probably doesn't know what that is.

"What major is that?"

"It's a comic designer. I want to make comics." You explain then glance down at your sketch book where many of your comics had been drawn. You had been into drawing comics for a while, you just never thought it would be your career.

" What about you, what's your major?" You ask, looking back over at Kanaya.

" I am majoring in fashion design. I want to become a fashion designer." She explains.

"Cool, so, did you like London?" You ask her, leaning on the back of the wall and crossing your arms.

"Yes, I did actually. Though there was this one boy who no one seemed to like. Sadly, he's in this college." She answers, not sounding very happy.

" Who is he? Like, why does nobody like him?"

"Well... He is only annoying because the boy is desperate to find somebody that he can be with. He also dresses HORRIBLY." She adds, sounding disgusted that he had a horrible sense of fashion.

"Oh, I see, what's his name?"

"Eridain... Eridain Ampora. He has a major crush on a girl named Feferi. They've been best friend since grade school but when Eridain felt the need to confess he had a crush on her, Feferi kind of started to avoid Eridain. But, of course Eridain has to go to the same college as Feferi and try and get her back." Kanaya explains with a sigh. Wow, this girl seems to know a lot about this tiny rumor.

"Wow, sounds... Complicated." You say simply, getting a little bored.

"Yes, very. Now how about you? Did you have any friends down in New York?"

"... I had a few, not many though. I have my ex best friend who now I guess is my best friend again that is dating one of my other friends that I used to go out with. Then there's my ex boyfriend and... Well, my current and I'm pretty sure my final boyfriend..." You answer with a sigh.

"For someone who doesn't have many friends that certainly is a lot of people..."

"Well, it's not really... it's only 3 people plus my boyfriend. That's not a lot of friends. Plus, it doesn't matter anymore since they're in New York and I'm here..." You mumble, looking down at the floor blankly.

"Tell me about your boyfriend... What was his name?" Kanaya asks you curiously.

"It's John, his name is John." You answer bluntly, not wanting to talk about him.

"How long have you two been together?"

_How long are you going to keep asking questions?!_ You think irritatedly.

You only sigh." It's been almost a year..."

"That's... Great. Um, when and where did you guys meet if I'm allowed to ask?" She says, not caring it was irritating you.

"Well, look, Kanaya right? I hate to be coming off as mean or anything but-"

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

There goes the door. Now who in the hell would be knocking on you college dorm door at 12:30 in the morning?! You get up and walk over to the door that helped you get out of getting mad. You turn the knob and open the door to see the guy you just so happened to be talking about. The guy you has been missing since you got to Washington. He was standing there, holding a bouquet of white and blue roses, your favorite types of flowers, just smiling down at you as you stared over at him in awe.

He then finally speaks." Hi" He says with a grin.

"John... Oh my god John, you're here!" You say, tearing up and hugging him tighter than you ever thought you could.

* * *

**Welp here it is, Chapter 1. I thought I would just publish it now since I might be with my grandparents on Friday and they have no wifi. I also have to say I might not be updating every week since I am having a lot of... Family issues in my life so I might end up living with my grandparents for a while. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, sorry It's kinda short...**

Cobalt Scorpio- **Haha, I'm glad your were looking forward to it, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

Cap- **Thanks! And ****No problem, I'm pretty sure I was just as excited to write it as you were to read it! I think this is gonna be a pretty interesting sequel! And really? Haha, I didn't think anyone would ever do that for my stories.**

griffman- **Haha, I'm glad you loved it, I hope you really do enjoy Je' Fais, I have a lot of things planned for this sequel. And Thanks :::: D!**

thunderman24- **Yeah, no problem :::: 3. And yerp, I suppose you will find out throughout the story!**


	3. Chapter 2

John's POV-

You smile into Vriska's hair as she continues to hug you. You had caused her tears of joy just because you were there. What was she gonna do when she found out you got a scholarship to this college and you were staying here? You see her dorm mate looking over at you, a faint smile on her face.

"I am guessing you must be her boyfriend, John?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm assuming she's told you our story already?"

"We were talking about you until you knocked on the door. Though I believe I heard most of it." She tells you with a smile.

Before you could reply Vriska parts from the hug and looks up at you, smiling."So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, remember how on prom night I told you I got a scholarship? Well, that was for her. I thought I would surprise you." You tell her, waiting for her response.

She looks up at you wide eyed." Wait, so your staying here? Your kidding me right? There is no fucking way your staying here." She says unbelievably.

"I wouldn't joke about this Vris. My dorm is on the next floor and my room mate is my best friend I never met in person, I don't think I could joke about that." You tell her with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought I'd surprise you, I'm assuming I did?" You explain with a smirk.

"Yeah, you did... When did you get here?" Vriska asks curiously.

"I got here about 30 minutes ago. I had to take the late flight here since I couldn't take the one you were on." You explain, continuing to smile.

" Well... I... Don't really know what to say to be honest, I mean... Your here..." She stutters, obviously still in awe.

" Haha, yeah, I'm here... I think I should probably get back to my dorm and get some rest since classes start tomorrow." You tell her.

"Of course! I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." You tell her with a smile.

"Alright, night, love you." She says, looking up at you with a smile.

"Night, love you too." You say, pecking her on the lips.

You then turn your attention to Vriska's room mate." It was nice meeting you... Wait, I don't believe I caught your name." You say.

She smiles warmly." It is Kanaya... It was nice meeting you as well, John." She tells you with a welcoming smile.

"Goodnight you guys... And good luck tomorrow." You say with a smile. Y then close Vriska's door then begin to head back to your dorm where your bro as well as dorm mate, Dave was waiting for you.

* * *

Vriska's POV-

You sigh happily then sit down on the edge of your bed, probably smiling a goofy smile. You figured this because when Kanaya looked over at you she let out a small chuckle. You glance over at her, blushing out of embarrassment and you cross your arms." What?" You mumble irritated, when in reality you were just embarrassed.

" Oh... It is nothing..." She says with a small chuckle.

She then continues." So... That is the famous John we were discussing earlier?" Kanaya asks, grinning.

You keep your arms crossed, though you felt a smile emerge on your face at the sound of John's name." Yeah, that's him." You answer simply.

" He seems rather..." She pauses, trying to find the right words.

"Dorkish? I believe that is the word I am looking for." She finishes after a moment of thinking.

You chuckle silently before replying." Yeah, I know he is... But it's just cute to me though. I mean, before him, the way I acted you'd think I wouldn't be caught dead even socializing with a cheesy dork like him. Down in New York I had a reputation at the school and me dating John would've brought me all the way down the social chain. But dating him would be a challenge. My mission being not to become the used to be queen bee now dating the new kid dork but to be the queen bee dating the new kid that was all of a sudden the cute popular kid that was taken by the one and only, Vriska Serket." You explain to her, a smile on your face.

Kanaya rolls her eyes playfully, smiling at the length of your reasoning." Ah, I see. Sounds like you guys went on a crazy ride to find each other." She says, trying to sound enthusiastic but you could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." You answer with a yawn.

You lay down on your bed and pull the covers up to your neck." I guess we should both get some rest though. Cause I'm sure both of us are probably worn out as hell." You say, knowing you were correct and that Kanaya was indeed, warn out as hell.

"Yes, I suppose we should. Goodnight then Vriska, it is nice to meet you." Kanaya says turning off the lamp on her night stand.

You do the same to yours, causing the room to turn pitch black." Night Kanaya, nice meeting you too." You reply then put your head on your pillow, closing your eyes.

It took you a moment to fall asleep since thoughts had crept into your mind but eventually sleep takes over you, winning the battle between your thoughts.

* * *

**Hey guys, I thought I would post up and extra chapter for the week since y'know I thought it'd be cool. Plus I really just wanted to upload another chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I guess I'll jhust talk to you guys l8ter!**

thunderman24-**1\. Thanks. 2. Haha, yeah. I knew that part probably wasn't as much a surprise for the readers as it was for Vriska... 3. Lol, did I really? Haha, that's awesome, I'm glad you enjoy this story :::: D!**

godlessAdversary- **Yeah... I knew that a lot of my readers probably knew John was coming... Sorry it wasn't really a big surprise. And ikr, I wish I could have a bf like John sometimes, I suppose Vriska really does have all the luck!**

Ponythekidrs- **Lol, welp, you know now, so welcome to Je' Fais :::: D! And lol, yes yes he isXD**


	4. Chapter 3

You sigh as you walk out your final class of the day. It was only the first day and you already can't keep up with everything. It was different here, A LOT more different than high school. You were no longer the person everybody knew and many feared, you were just an ordinary student, trying to survive the first day of college just like everybody else. In your opinion you were just a nobody, which you always hated being no one so you obviously would think of a way to get people to know you. You'll turn yourself into at least a somebody before this first week was over.

As your heading back to your dorm you suddenly run into someone, causing you both to drop your stuff. "Sorry," You mumble simply as you grab your stuff off the ground. The other person stands up as well, you could now see what this person looked like.

He had pale skin, about the same shade as yours. His hair was a bright blonde. He wore shades with the lenses black, hiding whatever eye color was behind them. His shirt was white, the sleeves were colored red and in the center of the shirt seemed to a be a record, broken In half.

He looks over at you then smirks, as if you two had known each other for forever." Hey, your that Serket chick, right? Your John's girlfriend." He asks.

You look over at him suspiciously. You had no clue who the hell this guy was but it seemed he had no problem recognizing you." Um, it's Vriska... And yeah, I'm John's girlfriend, who the hell are you?" You ask straight out, not caring if that was in anyway harsh.

"Oh, he never told you about me? Dammit Egbert. Probably too busy thinking of ways too-" He stops himself, forgetting you were in front of him and John was in fact your boyfriend, now obviously planning to talk to you about something.

"I'm Dave, Dave Strider. I'm John's best bro and dorm mate. You don't know how annoying he's been lately, talking about how he was going to surprise you and how you reacted when he did it. The boy just wouldn't shut up about it." Dave says, rolling his eyes.

You feel a light blush approach your cheeks." Really? That's all he's been talking about?"

"Yeah, that and something else I', not allowed to tell you." He answers

You look over at him, curious now." Like what? What does he have planned?"

Before answering Dave looks over your shoulder, it was obviously someone else that was approaching us."Welp, here he comes, looks like you might find out. See ya later Serket." He says, then quickly turns around and walks away, leaving you alone with the approaching figure that just so happened to be your boyfriend.

You turn around to greet him as he comes closer towards you." Hey, I see you've met Dave." John says amiling, obiviously trying to not seem worried that Dave might of told you what he has up his sleeve.

"Yeah... I just ran into him and then we started talking. I never knew you had a 'Best bro.'" You say, a smirk smeared across your face.

He smiles too, then laughs awkwardly." Haha, yeah, I've been talking to him over pesterchum almost three years, only now have I met him in person," He says. He then grabs his fore arm and looks at the ground nervously, "So... What did you and Dave talk about?"

Poor thin, you could tell he wanted whatever he was planning to be a surprise. " We just talked about the first day of college, it wasn't much." You answer with a shrug. Unlike him, you hide a lie or surprise pretty well.

You can tell he obviously begins to relax, figuring that you weren't expecting any surprises." Cool... So, I was wondering if you wanna some over to my dorm tonight and maybe watch some movies. Daves not gonna be there since he's hanging out with some of his other friends." He asks you with the same bucked tooth smile that got you the first time you two met.

"Yeah, that sounds good, when do you want me to come over?" You ask him.

"Just come around 8 if that's alright." He tells you.

"Alright, that sounds good. I guess I'll see you at 8 then." You smile.

"Great. I'll see you at 8, love you, bye." He says, kissing you on the cheek then heads back to his dorm.

"Bye, love you too." You call as you watch him walk away. Your curious to fins out if this was the surprise, the way he was freaking out earlier couldn't of been just because he didn't want you to know about your little movie date. You knew there had to of been something else that he was planning, and you now have to fight the urge to not just ask what the surprise is.

* * *

John's POV-

"So, what's your plan? Are ya really gonna do it?" Dave asks casually, leaning on the wall above his bed.

You sigh nervously, scratching the back of your neck. You then sit down on the edge of your neck. You then sit down on the edge of your bed." I don't know. I mean, I'm gonna do it, obviously only if she wants to but I'm just really nervous. Why are we even discussing this? I mean, it's not really something I would imagine people talk about." You answer nervously, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, actually, I wouldn't call what we're talking about uncomfortable. But to spare your dignity I'll make my comment quick," Before continuing he stands up and heads to the door, "Good luck bro, and don't worry, you'll be fine. And don't forget, I'll be back tomorrow around 10:30 in the morning." Dave says with a smirk, he then walks out, closing the door behind him.

You only sigh, slightly irritated that Dave left you alone with only your thoughts. You decide to just head over to your stack of movies and pick out some of both Vriska and your favorite movies. You think about your homework. Glancing up at the clock you see that you've got an hour and a half until Vriska came over. You quickly finish picking movies then grab your text books as well as a few sheets of paper then sit down and start your homework, hoping to finish before Vriska arrives. God, you don't think you've felt anymore nervous in your life.

* * *

**-Vriska's Dorm 7:30p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

"So, when he asked me to his dorm I obviously said yes but something's telling me that this isn't what he was planning." You finish explaining to Kanaya what happened a few hours ago, making sure you looked at least half decent for John.

"If you do not think that it is the surprise then why don't you just ask him?" She asks, not looking up from her text book, obviously wanting you to interrupt her while she was working on her homework.

"I can't just ask him, I could tell he didn't want me to find out." You say, glancing up at the clock; It was now 7:55 p.m.

"Well, I do not know what you should do, I guess you could just wait until the surprise happens, I am sure you'll know when it is the surprise." She answers with a sigh.

You ignore her irritation then head over to the door." Alright, thanks for the advice Kanaya, I'll see ya later." You say though you would say her advice was pretty much shit.

She only nods her head as you open the door then walk out. You sigh as you close the doot, a thought comes to mind. Next week will be John and your anniversary. It'll be a year since you've been together. You mentally give yourself a face palm, realizing that this was the longest relationship you've had an been happy in. But to be honest, your happy that you and John are still together. You don't want you two to end... Ever.

* * *

**-John's Dorm 8:05 p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

You knock on John's door, a smile plastered onto your face. He opens the door, smiling over at you." Hey Vris." He says, closing the door behind you as you walk inside.

"Hey John, I see you've got a few movies picked out, and are favorite ones at that." You say, looking down at the small stack of movies he had planned for you two to watch.

"Yeah, I've already got Con- Air in the DVD player too." He says, grabbing the DVD remote and jumping onto his bed.

"Great." You answer simply, then join him on his bed.

He turns the DVD player on then starts the movie. He then puts the remote down and puts his arm around you. You glance over at him and smile, leaning your head on his shoulder.

* * *

**-John's Dorm 12:00 a.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

It was 12:00 a.m. and the final movie 'Gohst Rider' was nearly over. You feel John's gaze fall onto you. You only smile but you don't gaze back. "Hey, Vris." He says, you then turn your attention to him as the credits on the movie began to roll.

"Yeah John?" You say curiously.

He pauses, looking a bit nervous. After a moment his nervousness fades and a smile erupts on his face. "You know I love you, right?" He says.

You pause then chuckle lightly. "Of course I do, I love you too. Why are you asking?"

"No reason... Hey, do you remember the first date we had? Y'know, the one where we watched the sunrise and went out to eat." He asks, by now the screen was just black, it was turned off by John, leaving you two in the dim light of the lamp.

You smile, recalling the date. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well... You remember how it ended, right?" Bynow, you could tell he was slightly nervous and blushing furiously.

You blush, understanding what he was talking about. "Y-yeah... W-what about it?" You ask trying to keep your cool but failing miserably.

"Well basically... I um... I'm ready..." He tells you sighing, a smile appearing after it.

You look over at him in surprise. "R-really? Are you sure?" You ask, you weren't gonna actually do it unless he was 100% sure. You understand this would be his first and you don't wanna do it if he's not ready.

"Yes, I'm positive," He smiles,"100% positive." He adds, looking you in the eye.

This reassures you almost completely and you smile as well." Alright then, lets do this."

* * *

**And there we are, chapter 3 done! And It's actually pretty long. Anyways, about the ending, I did not want to turn this chapter into smut because A. I know some of my readers do not want to read smut and B. I obsoletely SUCK at writing it so I decided to cut it off right there when they are about to do it. Sorry if what Vriska said right at the end of the chapter was stupid, I didn't exactly know how to end it without her saying something. But other than all that stuff, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll see ya l8ter! 8ye ::::D!**

godlessAdversary- **Yeah, Kanaya does meddle a lot in fanfics, but I like her. And yeah, a room mate like Dave would be pretty fun I suppose.**

Ponythekidrs- **Haha, he's just here to graduate college just like everyone else X3 And of course hang out with his best bro a lot. And the quirk is a little difficult to read, but I can still read it, It's cool though, I like it :::: D!**


	5. Chapter 4

Your eyes flutter open slowly as you see sun pouring through the blinds of John's dorm. Wait, John's dorm? You quickly sit up, then you just as quickly stop, realizing there was an arm that was holding you, that arm belonging to the one and only Egbert. You turn you head to him only to realize that he was in fact shirtless. You honestly didn't know how to react to this but you do feel a smirk come across you as you understand what was going on. You glance down at the side of the bed, noticing that John's shirt lay there along with yours as well. You look down at your torso, knowing you were fully clothed. Turns out you were wearing one of John's t-shirts and your pair of jean shorts. You decide you should wake your sleepy boyfriend and get going since you've realized it is 10:25a.m.

"Hey, John." You say, snuggling up to him, hoping he'll wake up.

Sure enough you see his eyes open, he then looks down at you." Yeah?" He asks as he begins to understand what was going on.

"It's 10:25... You don't have any morning classes do you?" You ask, your voice soft and sweet, which really happens.

"No, I don't. But Dave said he'd be back by 10:30, so you might have to go, I'm sorry." He says with a sigh.

You frown as you sit up and then get out of his bed." Alright, It's fine, I've still gotta do some homework I got yesterday."

"You still haven't done that yet?" He asks, sitting up and smirking. You find it slightly amusing how he doesn't seem to care his shirt is off. You must admit you thought he'd be blushing furiously by now.

You smirk, then grab his shirt off the floor" Nah, but I'll get it done. Here, put this back on, wouldn't want Dave walking in on you with your shirt off now would you." You say throwing his shirt at him as you head to the door.

He smiles, laughing lightly." Yeah, thanks. So I guess I'll see you later, love ya." You say kissing him on the lips and then opening the door.

"Love you too, see you later." He says with a smile.

You then walk out the door. As you walk down the hall you run into Dave. He scans over you and smirks.

"Damn Serket, looks like you had fun last night." He says.

You pause, how obvious could it be?" Is it that obvious?"

"Your kidding me right? I think even if I didn't know what Egderp was planning I'd still know what happened. Your hair is fucked up from left to right. I mean, you couldn't at least comb it a little bit? And your lipstick is so faded I'd be surprised if I didn't see lipstick marks all over your little boyfriend." He answers.

You roll your eyes, he has to be joking." Well I wasn't expecting to see anyone on my way to my dorm. And there is no hint of lipstick on John, I can promise you that." You retorted, crossing your arms.

" Alright Serket, I let you go so you can at least look half decent today." He says.

"Whatever." You mumble then just as you two begin to walk different directions he stops you.

"Oh, and just letting you know Vriska... That wasn't your surprise."

* * *

**-Biology 12:30p.m.-**

John's POV-

You sigh as you look up at the clock; 12:30 p.m. Just 10 more minutes and you'll get to go to algebra. Yes, you did hate algebra to death, but you found out Vriska would be your class so that is basically the only reason your dying to get out of biology. That and the only thing your teacher was doing today was some boring lecture on class procedures.

You look down at your desk where your note book, unwritten in and pencil, unused lay. You think about Monday. It'll be an entire year since you have been with Vriska and you knew you had to do something special for your anniversary. Which you were planning something that even Vriska wouldn't suspect. But if there is anything anyone's not gonna suspect is that what your going to do is going to change everything.

* * *

**-Somewhere on campus 1:00p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

"So, what all did you and John do last night?" Kanaya asks as you two begin to walk to your algebra class.

You push away the blush that you felt coming on to your cheeks. You forgot Kanaya wasn't there when you came back. Luckily she had morning classes, so you didn't have to explain to her why your hair was so messed up which, in your defense, was really not as messed up as Dave said it was." We didn't do much, just watched movies. But I fell asleep there so John just let me sleep there for the night." You lie, it was really none of her business what you and John were up to last night.

"Oh, cool." She answers simply.

As you approach the Algebra room you hear a voice call your name before you enter the room," Hey, Vris!" You, that's the voice of your oh so amazing boyfriend.

"I am going to go inside, let you two talk alone." Kanaya says with a nod then direct your attention to John who was now standing in front of you.

"Hey, I didn't know you took this class." You says smiling up at him.

"Yeah, I just found out you were in this class last period," He answers. After a few moments of silence John looks over at you and smirks," So, you never told me you had a black widow tattoo on your back."

You look up at him, once again pushing back your blush." Well you never told me you've never done it but I found that out myself." You answer smirking, then walking into the classroom.

John follows you in and you feel his eyes follow you as you sit down and he takes the seat next to you." Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" He says, smiling.

"Oh nothing... Just putting it out there?" You answer humorously. Your pretty sure you know where this was going.

"Oh really? You sure. I mean, was I bad or something?" Haha, yup you were right, exactly what you thought was coming.

"Oh no, not at all, your fine, great in fact. I just... I knew you've never done it, it's easy to tell even before last night." You answer with a small laugh.

"Alright and how can you easily tell?"

You shrug." I just can, I'm magic like that." You joke, laughing lightly.

"Haha, alright Vris, whatever." He smiles then you both turn your focus to the algebra teacher as she begins speaking.

It was 2 o'clock when the class finally ended. Before you could leave to go to your next class John stops you." So, don't make any plans Monday, alright?"

"Well, why would I make plans on our anniversary? The only plans I would've made would be with you." You say picking up your stuff and heading out the door, John following you.

"Great, be ready to go off campus by the way. Do you have classes at all on Monday?"

"I have three but my last one ends at 4:00" You tell him, hugging your books.

"Alright, I'll be at your dorm around 6:30 then, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." You smile over at him.

"Great, I've gotta get to my next class now so I'll see you later, alright? I love you."

"I'll see you later, I love you too." You answer as he walks off to his next class. Your curious as to what he's planned for you Monday. You suppose you'll just have to wait and find out.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 4... Can't say much now since I am kind of talking someone out of death at the moment... Sorry. I hope you like this chapter though...**

**(I'll reply to reviews to last chapter in the next one... Sorry again guys...)**


	6. Chapter 5

**-Monday John's Dorm/ Anniversary 5:30p.m.-**

John's POV-

You sigh in nervousness as you look at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing some what fancy clothing. You had on a dress shirt along with some Kakis. You dig into your pocket and take out a velvet blue box. You knew what was inside would change everything, but you were sure of the decision. You wanted to be with Vriska for the rest of your life, you were sure of it.

"What do you think she'll do?" Dave asks, taking a sip of his apple juice.

You sigh, putting the box back in your pocket. You them turn to Dave." I'm hoping she'll just say yes. I know she's gonna be surprised but y'know, I'm sure of my choice, I just hope she agrees with me." You tell him.

"Well, I'm sure she'll say yes, don't worry about it bro. Now tell me, how are you proposing to the chick again?"

You head over to the dorm door." I'm gonna wait until 11:11, tell her to close her eyes, and then when she opens them, I'll be there on one knee and ask her to marry me." You explain with a small smile.

"Man, you understand you are the cheesiest person I have ever met, right?" He answers with a small laugh.

You shrug, a smirk upon your face." Oh well, I like my cheesiness and so does Vriska. Now I've gotta go. I'll see you later Dave." You say opening the door.

"Alright, see ya later. Good luck bro." He says as you leave and head down stairs to meet your date. You sigh and then smile. It's alright, your gonna do this, and It's going to be amazing.

* * *

**-Monday/ [Insert restaurant name here] 10:30p.m.-(Sorry guyz, couldn't think of a name .)**

Vriska's POV-

"So, have you enjoyed our little date so far?" John asks, looking over at you with a smile.

"Yeah, It's awesome. I'm sorry again I didn't dress up a little nicer." You answer, taking a sip of your drink.

"It's fine Vris, really. It's a nice night, huh?" He says, glancing over to the doors that led outside where music played and you could either dance or just enjoy the night.

"Yes, it is. I'm guessing you are hinting that you want to go outside?" You say with a grin, he was so predictable sometimes.

"Haha, can we?" He asks smiling.

"Yes John, we can go outside, come one." You laugh as you both head outside. It was really nice out there. The fences were aligned with lights and there were many couples dancing to the slow music that quietly plays in the background.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" You hear John ask as you two head to a fence, John taking your hand in his own.

You look over at him, slightly confused." What's amazing?"

"The stars, there's just so many of them, It's like they're-" He explains but you finish it for him.

"-Infinite, It's like the stars are infinite." You say with a small smile, looking up at the sky.

"Exactly. They just go on forever, and they never stop, and when one light goes out another one just takes It's place. They all are so unique, but all alike at the same time." He says.

You look over at him and chuckle lightly." Your fascinated with them, huh?"

He only shrugs and looks over at you, grinning." I don't know, I guess I am. I just really like looking up at the night sky," He pauses before continuing," My mom would take me star gazing every weekend. She would point out constellations and when she first took me star gazing she told me every single star represents a person who once stood foot on this earth. Then, when she died when I was 7 I asked my father if my mother was apart of the night sky. He told me yes, and when ever I was put to bed I would go up to the window and point to the brightest star in the sky and tell my dad to look and then I'd say it was my mom, wishing me a goodnight." John says softly, smiling up at the sky as memories swept into his mind.

You smile warmly, happy he's telling you things of his childhood." That's cute, I'm sorry about your mother." You tell him.

"It's alright, she's been gone for 13 years, I'm over it now." He says simply, looking over at you, smiling lightly.

"I see... So anyways, how is your father. have you talked to him lately?" You ask knowing no matter what, his mother passing was still a sore subject.

"I talked to him yesterday. He said he was fine, he asked how you were."

"Oh really? What did you tell him?" You ask curiously.

"I told him you were great and that you were super excited when you found out I was staying here." He tells you, his smile growing.

"Oh really? So I suppose that means your father is finally ok with us?" You ask with a smile.

"Yeah, he talked to me about us when I came back from your place and told me that he was happy I finally found someone I really loved." He explained.

You smile, happy to realize that things were ok now, the pieces of the puzzle had finally been solved." That's great, I'm glad he's finally ok with us."

"Yeah, so am I," He says simply. You believe you see him glance back at the clock before he speaks again," Hey, It's 11:11." He says smiling over at you.

You look over at him confused." Alright... and this means what exactly?"

"Your suppose to make a wish." He says.

"Really, your kidding me right?"

"Nope, I am not kidding. Just look up at the sky, close your eyes, and make a wish." He tells you, letting go of your hand.

You sigh, smiling and then close your eyes." Alright fine, what do I wish for?" You ask.

"Just, anything, but don't say it aloud or it won't come true." He says, though it sounded like he was moving around for some reason.

You don't open your eyes and just decide to make a wish.' I wish... I wish that me and you will never end. I wish that we could last forever.' You think with a smile. Yes, it was cheesy, but it was the truth. When you open your eyes you notice that John wasn't standing right next to you. You look down to see that he was there on one knee, holding a velvet blue box with a diamond ring inside it. You look down at him, shocked. He smiles up at you and says the words any man does when they want a women to be their's forever." Vriska Serket, will you marry me?" He asks. There they come, those tears of joy you never thought would come. It was this moment you secretly dreamed about that you thought would never happen to you.

You nod and reply." Yes, a thousand times yes!" And as he stands up and places the ring on your finger, you embrace him in a hug, ignoring the couples both clapping and watching as the proposal played out.

* * *

**-Outside Vriska's dorm 12:30a.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

You and John step as you approach your dorm door. You both look each other in the eyes, smiling." Do, your over all enjoyment from a 1 to 10 of this anniversary?" John asks with a smirk.

"How about I say 1000? I believe that's reasonable since I did get proposed to." You say, glancing down at the engagement ring.

John follows your gaze, smiling." Haha, well, did I surprise ya?"

"Yeah actually you did, a lot more than you think."

"Well, I'm glad I did. I love you a lot, and I can't see myself having a future without you." He explains as you look back up at each other.

"I can't either, but right now it's like 12:40 and Kanaya has morning so I've gotta get in there before she comes out here wondering where the hell I've been. I uh, don't have morning classes. maybe we can like go out some where and start planning everything?" You suggest.

He smiles." Yeah, that's perfect. I'll come down here at around 7:30, is that alright?"

"That's great, I'll be sure to be ready by then. I guess I'll see you well.. In a few hours actually." You say, laughing lightly.

"Haha yeah, I guess so. Night, I love you."

"Night, I love you too." You say then you two both lean in and kiss one another goodnight.

And at that, you unlock your door and walk inside, awaiting Kanaya's rambling." Vriska, where have you been? You know I have classes in the morning." She asks, sounding irritated.

You roll your eyes." Well, I have been out enjoying my night with John, who now just so happens to be my fiancé/" You smile, holding up your left hand, showing her the ring.

Her gaze immediately softens and she walks over to you, getting a closer look at the ring." Wow, Vriska that's great. How did he propose to you?" She asks with a smile.

"He waited until 11:11 and told me to make a wish. When I opened my eyes that's when I saw him on one knee, asking to marry me." You explain with a smile.

"That is adorable. Well, as much as I'd love to hear more about it, we should really get to bed since it is 1:00 in the morning and I have classes tomorrow." She says, heading to her bed.

You sigh then head over to yours, knowing you won't be able to sleep." Alright, sorry I came back so late. Night, Kanaya." You say turning off your lamp light.

"It is alright, good night Vriska, and congratulations." Kanaya says as you close your eyes.

* * *

**Well, here we are, chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it and sorry about my short... description on the last chapter. Me and my friend had some things I needed to discuss with her... But anyways, ik its Thursday but I wanted to update this today since I was bored... But I'm still gonna post a chapter tomorrow so you guys can have that to look forward too! Anyways, that's all guys. Once again, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Bye, I 'll talk to ya l8ter :::: D!**

**Reviews**

**Chapter 3-**

godlessAdversary-**Yeah... I mean, smut fanfics are alright in my opinion but if your trying to make the plot serious and stuff I wouldn't put it in. That's another reason I didn't write the scene... Or post it that is. And, yeah... idk*Shrugs at comment, trying to act cool.* And also, yes, Dave is awesome, I love him...**

griffman-**Haha, thanks! And lol, lets hope he didXD!**

Ponythkidrs-**Lol, yeah I remembered the review where you didn't want smut so I'm just thinking 'Lets see, how to do this scene without putting smut in it...' And that was the idea that came into my mind, just hinting at it!**

titansFire-**Yeah... Well I did actually end up writing the smut part after I posted this cause I read your review and then I just went up to my best friend who got me into homestuck and I just said "Hey, do you wanna write a smut chapter for my story?" XD She was so confused but she said yes but never ended up writing it so I'm just like "Fuck it, I'll try writing it myself..." And I got her to read it. She said it was alright but I don't think its very good... Anyways, dory this reply was SO LONG!**

**Chapter 4-**

titansFire-**Haha, well wait no longer my friend, I present to you, the next chapter XD! I really do hope you enjoyed it! And also thanks, I feel bad for addressing it to you guys. I don't usually have major problems like those but I guess I am nowz...**

godlessAdversary-**Thanks! Uh... This might sound a bit retarded but what number? I mean, I read the part when Vriska first woke up and the only number up there it 10:25... Is that what you meant? Yeah, ik, its stupid that I, the one who wrote the chapter, has to ask the reader what number was in the book but I just kinda got confuzzled and started searching the beginning for a number that might be up thereXD And also, yeah, he must be, but on the bright side, he gets a better deal since she knows exactly what she's doingXD**

**EDIT:**

**Wait, I wanna ask you guys something. I wanna draw a few scenes from this fanfic so could you guys please send me some suggestions? You can choose any scene at all and I will at least ATTEMPT to draw it. You can even choose a scene from Je t'adore if ya really wanna. Just remember I am still learning how to draw well and how to draw DECENT backgrounds so I'm sorry if the pictures don't turn out perfect. Anyways, that's all guys, thanks, and see ya l8ter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**-9:30a.m. Coffee Shop-**

John's POV-

"So, I was thinking either I or both of us could get a job and eventually we can save up for a house, does that sound good?" You suggest to her.

Everything else had been planned. The day of the wedding, where it was going to be and where you two were going on your honeymoon. It was all perfect, your just hoping it will all play out like that." Yeah, that seems good. I actually already put in an application for this restaurant on campus." She tells you.

"Really? That's great, I've been looking for a place to apply to. I think I'll go out looking for one again tomorrow." You tell her with a smile.

"That's good. If we both end up getting jobs then I'm sure we'll be able to afford a cheap house maybe a month or so before the wedding." She determines, looking over at you with a smile.

"Yeah, but right now I think our main priority is getting everything for the wedding ready and finding the money for it all. I talked to my dad about it and he told me he would help us out by paying for half of it, so thank god for that." You tell her then take a sip of the cappuccino you ordered a few minutes ago.

"Well that's great. I'm sure we'll be able to find the money some how. How about the bride maids and stuff? Why don't we figure that out now." Vriska tells you leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Alright, well, I know Dave is going to be my best man but I don't know who the other two groomsmen are going to be."

"Well, maybe you can have Karkat and Tavros. I mean, I'm gonna make Terezi my maid of honor and Kanaya one of my brides maids but I don't know who the other one should be." She suggests, leaning back onto the table and taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find someone to be your other bride maid. As for Karkat and Tavros, I guess that would be fine. How are they gonna get here though?" You ask her curiously.

"Terezi got to New York from LA in a month, she'll find a way to get everyone here." Vriska answers with a grin.

"Haha, alright. I am guessing you'll be talking about it soon?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it tonight and just let them come down as soon as they can."

"Alright, awesome," You look at the clock before speaking again," So, it's 10 and I've got class at 10:30 so I should probably get going so I'm not late." You tell her, batting around your now empty coffee cup.

"Alright, I'll head back to campus with you. I can call Terezi once I get to my dorm and talk to her about it." Vriska says, standing up and grabbing her clear iced coffee cup and head back to campus.

"My first class starts at 12 and my last one ends around 7:30." She answers, looking down at her schedule on her phone.

"I see, awesome. I guess I'll just see you sometime later then." You say, taking her hand in yours.

"Or, how about we just meet outside the dorm room building at 12 and you could walk me to my first period." She suggests with a smile as you two approach campus.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." You say simply.

"Great, so I guess I'll see you later then." She says, stopping as you two had to part ways.

"Yep, I'll see you later, love you." You smile.

She pecks you on the cheek." Love you too, bye." She says then you both head to where your suppose to be.

* * *

**-Vriska's Dorm/ On the phone with Terezi-**

Vriska's POV-

You sigh as you sit down on the edge of your bed, waiting for Terezi to pick up." Hello?" There we go, this was like the 8thtime you've tried to reach her.

"Hey Terezi, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you for forever!" You ask sounding both relieved and irritated.

"Oh, Vriska, it's you! Sorry I didn't answer I got uh... Busy." She says hesitantly.

You roll your eyes." Whatever. Look, I'm gonna make this quick, Johnproposed to me and I need you, Karkat and Tav to come down here. I want you to be mt maid of honor and John wants Karkat and Tav to be his groomsmen." You tell her.

"Wait, John proposed to you? That's amazing! Anyways I'll find a way to get the three of us down there, when should we arrive there?"

"Well, the wedding is sometime in July and I wanna get the dresses as soon as I can so just come as soon as you can if that's alright." You tell her, looking at your calendar and writing a note under July 22. You had written the words 'wedding day!'

"Alright, I'll just call you when we're about to head over there. I'd give it a month or so depending on what money I can gather and if we've got a place to stay when we get there."

"Ok, that sounds good. I guess I'll talk to you in a month or so then." You say with the faintest smile.

"Yep, I'll see you later Vriska. Congratulations, bye!" Terezi ended and with that you were off the phone.

You place your cell phone on your desk and hover over the papers that lay next to it. They were various forms from your first day of college accompanied by the essay that you were working on 10 minutes ago that is due in a week. You sit down and put the forms to the side, leaving your essay as the only thing in front of you. Before picking up a pencil and continuing your essay you can't help but crack a smile.

It was August 21 and you only started college maybe a month ago. So far your grades were good and your teachers didn't seem to hate you. You were engaged to the man of your dreams and would soon be Mrs. Egbert in a matter of months. Things were going swimmingly. Finally, after 8 years of doubt, you have actually created a life that made you happy.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 6! I hope you guys like it as much as you did the last one! I see that a lot of you guys were quite fond of the proposal in the last chapter, lol. And speaking of the proposal I starting drawing it as soon as I got the first review asking to request it and ended up staying up till 2 a.m. to finish the sketch and I have finished it and posted to DA. So I will give you guys the link after I am done replying to all your amazing reviews! But anyways, that's all guys, again, I hope you liked this chapter! That's all, talk to you guys l8ter!**

godlessAdversary-**Yeah, I wish this could happen in the actual homestuck too! If only John could come to his senses! And thanks also, I think I will try and draw John surprising Vriska next so you can look forward to that! Though it might suck since I'm not the best drawer, but oh wells! Oh and I see, lol, well I guess you can tell it wasn't really a foreshadowing but... It might be now that I know what you were talking about lol , I guess you'll just have find out!**

Cobalt Scorpio-**Haha, yeah I knew he had to give her a cheesy proposal cause he's John, the king of cheesinessXD! And yeah, Kanaya will definitely help Vriska find/make the perfect dress!**

Ponythekidrs-**Thanks! An haha, of course, I knew I'd get a few suggestions asking for the proposal...**

titansFire-**Haha, yeah I love the way he did it. I was thinking how he should do it and then I just asked myself 'Now how would you want to be proposed to?' And I guess this is what my mind thought of! **

griffman-**I see, I find that a pretty cute way to propose to someone. It's a way I'd love to get proposed to... And of course, the proposal is finished and as for the king and queen crowing I shall work on that asap!**

Guest-**That's cool, if you don't mind, can I get your DA so I can see the drawing once your done with it?**

**And here we are, the link to the drawing of the proposal, I hope you guys like it! **warriors1333 dot deviantart dot com / art /The-proposal-From-Je-Fais-487862088


	8. Chapter 7

**-2**** weeks later 8:00a.m./Vriska's Dorm-**

Vriska's POV-

"Vriska, are you alright in there? You've been in the bathroom for over 10 minutes." Kanaya's voice rang as she lightly knowcks on the bathroom door.

Meanwhile the victim inside this bathroom was of course none other than yourself. You were on your knees in front of the toilet and you felt like shit. This was your day off of classes and of course you had to wake up at 7:50, hovering over the toilet and getting sick. This had been happening for several days and you were getting tired of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," You pause, standing up and opening the bathroom door," It's just a little food poisoning. Now come on, let's get some rest." You say, walking past her and heading to your bed.

She stops you, grabbing your shoulder lightly."VRiska, this has beem going on for two weeks. If it was food poisoning it would be gone by now. I think I need to take you to the doctor. This is beginning to worry me." She tells you, genuine concern in her tone.

You roll your eyes and sigh." Kanaya I'm fine. It's probably just a bug. I'll be fine in a few days." You say, shrugging her hand off your shoulder.

"Vriska, if it were a bug it would have passed by now. Just, let me take you to the doctor, please? I will even pay for it since I know you have to save your money for the wedding." Kanaya offers.

Jesus, the girl sounded desperate now. You look over at her." But Kanaya, I'm tired. Can't we just sleep and worry about it later?" You whine.

"Come on Vriska, we're going to the doctors... Now." Kanaya says, grabbing you by the wrist and dragging you out your door.

* * *

**-8:30a.m./Kanaya's car-**

Vriska's POV-

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" You mumble, as she parks the car in front of urgent care.

"Yes, you have actually. You have been telling me this for several days in fact." Kanaya says with a faint grin, stepping out the car and closing the door.

You roll your eyes then just get out the car."Whatever." You mumble as you two walk into the waiting room.

After you registered yourself in and waited nearly 30 minutes you finally hear your name being called." Miss Serket?" Both you and Kanaya stand up and walk over to the nurse.

" That's me." You say as she looks up from her clipboard.

"Alright. I'm Renae. I'll be your nurse for today. Just step into this room and I'll just check the basics, ok?" She says, guiding you both into a room, looking like any other doctors office.

"Alright." You answer simply, sitting down on the bed table.

"First, let me ask you some questions, again, it's just the basic questions and a few to do with your sickness." She adds, pulling up what information the front desk could gather from you," Alright, so they have up here that your name is Vriska Serket, your age is 19, so to be 20 on November 18th, your height is 5'7'' and your weight is 98 pounds, is this all correct?" The nurse asks, glancing over at you.

"Yeah, that's right." You answer simply, wanting to get this over with.

"Ok, good. Now how long havw you been getting sick?"

"Um, it's been about 2 weeks, give or take a few days." You tell her, crossing your arms.

"Alright, and have you had any side effects with it? Any moodiness at all?"

"No." You answer simply, curious as to why she would point out moodiness of all side affects.

The nurse glances over at Kanaya as if you weren't telling her the truth." She has been a bit moody lately. I would say it started about a week before she started getting sick." Kanaya replies shyly.

You roll your eyes and sigh as the nurse nods and types that into the computer.

"Alright, now have you been having any cramps lately by any chance?" She asks.

You sigh, why in the hell did she have to ask these questions." ...Yeah, I started having some around a week ago." You answer awkwardly.

"Ok, and the final question, one I must always ask, when was your last menstrual cycle?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood with a faint humorous smile.

This was exactly why you hate doctors. That was pretty much your business and your business only." Septmber 23rd." You sigh, unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Ok, now I'm just going to take your blood preassure, find out your height and weight now and I'll be on my way!" She says, wrapping the cuff around your arm.

"Alright, good. How long do you think I'm gonna be here?" You ask her, still wanting to go to sleep.

"Um... I don't know, it depends on if the doctor can figure out what it is that is going on with you. But I'm sure you won't be here long." The nurse answers, unwrapping the cuff from your arm.

"Just take your shoes off and step right up here please." She added, guiding you over to the scale.

You slip your shoes off then step onto the scale." Alright, your height is 5'8'' and your weight is 102. You can go sit back down now and the doctor will be right with you. It was nice meeting you miss Serket, goodbye." She tells you and with that it was just you and Kanaya awaiting the doctors presence.

"Y'know, sometimes I wonder why it is you make me do dumb things like this." You mumble, slipping your shoes on then sitting back down.

"Well, this is not dumb. You obviously have something wrong with you and the way the nurse was acting I am assuming she has an idea."

"What do you think it could be?" You ask with curiousness.

"I do not know, but I am sure the doctor will fins out when they get here."

At that moment you two look to see the knob on the door turn, a male doctor walking inside." Ah, miss Serket. It is nice to meet you. I'm doctor white." He introduces himself, holding out his hand for you to shake.

You take his hand in yours and shake it. His hand is ice cold, just as every doctor's hand is." Hi, it's uh, nice to meet you too." You say with a fake smile.

He sits down in a chair checking over his clipboard." So, you've been getting sick, huh?" He says rhetorically.

"Yeah, and I was dragged down here by her because of it." You say, glaring over at Kanaya.

"Alright, well for now I'm gonna tell you there is a small possibility that you have either a virus or a small bug. But if it's not that then it's one other thing and your going to have to take something for me so I know if that is correct or not." He says, looking over at you.

"Alright, what do I have to take?" You ask him.

"Well miss Serket, I'm going to have to make you take a pregnancy test... There is a chance you may be pregnant." He tells you slowly, knowing that since you were 19 you probably weren't planning on having a child anytime soon.

And there it was. The one thing you never thought or really wanted to hear. There was no way you could be pregnant, it just wasn't possible."Wait... What? Nonono, there's no way I am pregnant." You say, beginning to sound panicked.

"Well um... I am not saying you ARE pregnant, it's just a possibility."

You pause, thinking for a moment. You then sigh." Alright, I'll take the test..." You tell him, knowing you would get out of here faster by going with it. You knew it would come out negative, it just had to.

* * *

**-9:30a.m./Vriska's Dorm-**

Vriska's POV-

"God dammit Kanaya, thanks a lot for giving me absolutely NOTHING to do but walk around this dumbass dorm for an hour to hear my stupid test is negative!" You yell, entering the dorm and throwing your hands up in the air out of frustration.

"Kanaya closes the door, sitting down on the edge of her bed." How do you know it is negative?" That was the only thing she asked, you assume she is mainly just in awe.

You slump into your desk shair, turning your attention to her." I just know alright?" You reply loudly, not wanting to go into depth about exactly how you know.

"But what if you are wrong Vriska? You can't just ignore the fact that you have every symptom of being pregnant. Give it a few more days and you will probably start having food cravings." Kanaya point out, raising her voice slightly.

"Kanaya, dammit! There is just no way I'm pregnant, alright!? That test is going to come out negative and I know it!" You scream, jumping out of your chair. You both then hear a faint knock on your dorm door. Seeing that you were already up, you walk over and open it, revealing a slightly pale girl with blonde hair that was short, but not as short as Maryam's. She looks over at you, both annoyment and a faint look of concern expressed on her face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever it was you both were discussing but I was just curious as to if everything is ok?" The girl asks.

"It's fine, everything in here is fine, thanks for asking. Hey, who are you anyway?" You reply, not wanting to start a huge conversation.

"My name is Rose, I am in the dorm right next to yours. I would think Kanaya would've mentioned me to you by now." She replies, causing Kanaya to rush to the door beside you.

"I'm sorry, I would've mentioned me to you by now." She replies, causing Kanaya to rush to the door beside you.

"I'm sorry, I would've but me and Vriska never really got to it. Now... Vriska is suspecting a call soon so I suppose I will just see you later then. It was nice meeting you Vriska, sorry I seemed to of caught you at a wrong time." Rose apologizes, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, It's fine. Bye." You answer simply then shut the door on her, you weren't in the mood for 'hello's or 'It was nice to meet you's' You just wanted to get that damn call so you can at least take a nap.

"Well, who was that? Your girlfriend I'm assuming?" You ask, shrinking down onto the edge of your bed.

"What? No, me and Rose are just... Friends."Kanaya answers shyly. You can see a light blush forming on her cheek.

"Yeah, but you like her, don't lie to me Maryam, you've got a crush on the girl." You reply with a smirk.

She pauses for a moment, unsure of whether to lie or just admit it." Well... yes, I suppose I do find Rose falling into the 'more than friends category' but I do not mind remaining just good friends for any period of time." She answers shyly.

You let out a small laugh." Come on Kanaya, stop lyin to yourself. You love the chick, you can't bare to even imagine her with someone else. Trust me, I know what love feels like."

And right as Kanaya was about to speak there it was...

_ring_

_ring_

That would be the ring that determines your next step in life. But why are you so worried? You knew the test would be negative, you were sure of it." Hello?" You answer, putting the phone to your ear.

"Hi, is this Vriska Serket I'm talking to?" You hear a feminine voice ask I um... Yes, this is her, I'm guessing you have my results?" You ask, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I do. Miss Serket when we checked the test it said it was positive... You are in fact, pregnant."

* * *

**Well, that was some drama for this chapter huh? I hope you guys liked it and I am sorry I didn't post this Friday my best friend came over and stay the weekend and I tried to post it but I just never got to it, sorry! So as an apology for that I'm gonna add an extra chapter after my weekly update! But anyways, I'd like to thank you all for the amazing support! You guys all seem pretty awesome, honestly if it weren't for you support this story would've never even made it close to a sequel. And what I'm gonna say next is super odd since authors don't usually ask for this. But I'd love to get to know you guys more so if any of you have maybe a kik or gmail/hangouts you could give them to me and we could talk more?(You can PM it to me if you don't want anyone else to know it) Like, I said, super odd but hey, you guys just seem SUPER awesome and I'd love to get to know you. Anyways, that's all guys, I'll talk to you all l8ter! 8ye :::: D!**

Genghis Prawn-**Haha, thanks :::: D!**

LateNightShips-**Haha, QUICK, MAKKE A WIIISHXD!**

Sodapop000-**Well, is this further enough in the plot for ya,lol? And I checked it and I think that'll actually help me out a lot, thanks for the recommendation :::: D!**

titansFire-**Yeah, I agree with all of that. And lol, really? That's ironic...**

griffman-**Haha, you are right on with the Terezi thing,haha and thanks!**

godlessAdversary-**Yeah, I know it was pretty short but this ones longer! And welp, I suppose here is the dramatic part... And thanks, I'm sure you are great a digital art!**

Ponythekidrs-**A rushed relationship? They have been dating for a year and several months and they are officially getting married in half of a year...**


	9. Chapter 8

Vriska's POV-

Your heart stopped. You just sat there speechless." Hello? Miss Serket?" You hear the women say on the other side of the phone.

You only take the phone away from your ear and hang up, dropping the phone on the floor beside you. You press against the wall, shrinking down into a ball with your knees pulled up to your chest." Kanaya, I'm fucked, " You feel tears beginning to swell up in your eyes," This can't be happening... It just... It can't." And there they were, the sobs that you knew would eventually come.

You notice Kanaya kneels down in front of you. She places her hand on your shoulder lightly." Vriska, I'm so sorry. What about John? What are you going to tell him?"

You sniffle, wiping tears off your face." I... I don't know. I mean we can't raise a child when we're both in college. Something has to change and I have no clue what."

"It is ok Vriska, whatever happens John's always gonna be here for you, and so will I. Again, I'm sorry thisis happening." Kanaya tells you, a sympathetic smile on her face.

You wipe your eyes and look over at her." Look, can you just go? I mean, I just... I need some time to myself." You ask faintly.

She looks down at you, standing up slowly." Alright, I suppose I will just see you later. I am sorry again Vriska." She heads over to the door, walking out as you leave her with no response.

As you see her leave and shut the door you stand up and sit down on your desk and sob into your arms. Your gonna have to get an abortion, right? There's just no way you can carry a child and get through college even with John's help. You look in front of you teary eyed and see the very first post card your mother sent you. You sniff and wipe away the tears, then sit up. You look down at the address and you don't know why, but you grab a sheet of paper and pencil and you just start to write. You began to write a letter to your mother, and one you were actually going to send her.

* * *

_ Dear mother,_

_I know I haven't written you... Well, ever really but right now I need you more than anything. I need someone to talk to, but not just anyone. I need someone that understands me, someone who won't judge me... I need a mother._

_It was you who left me on my own for 8 years but you are also the only person who seemed to care about me. But, getting to the point I need to talk or write to you or something. If you aren't aware, I am 19, turning 20 November 18th and I am attending Skia University in Washington State. I now have a boyfriend who recently became my fiancé and things are going great. Well almost... Things were going great up until now. I just got back from the doctors about an hour ago. They called me just a few minutes ago and... They told me I was pregnant. I don't know if I can do this. I can't take care of a child now at age 19 and in college._

_I'm scared. I need someone to talk to, I can't do this alone even with John's(my fiancé) help. I think I might just get an abortion, if that's alright with him._

_I understand that you have probably forgotten about me by now and I understand if you have probably forgotten about me by now and I understand if you don't even read this. I just... I needed someone to hear me out. And the only person who I know can understand what I'm going through is you. You might think I hate you because you left me... But I don't. I miss you and sometime I wonder if there's even a possibility I'll still see you again._

_ Love,_

_ Your daughter, Vriska Serket_

* * *

You fold the letter then stick it in an envelope then write the address the post card was sent from. After that you glance at the floor where your phone was. You sigh as you pick it up off the ground. You hesitantly dial John's number. He was going to help you get through this though, you knew he would.

* * *

**-John's Dorm-**

Dave's POV-

You glance up from your phone as you hear John's phone ring, a picture of Vriska along with the name 'Fiance' popped up. You smirk, figuring it wouldn't hurt to answer it for him. You lean over and grab it from his nightstand and put it to your ear."Sup, this is Dave Strider your talking to."

"Dave? Why the hell are YOU answering JOHN'S phone?" She asks, sounding both surprised and slightly irritated.

You shrug as you speak into the phone," I just felt like it. What's up with you? You sound like you just ran out of aj." You ask, sitting up on your be.,

She sighs, sounding annoyed," What kind of analogy is that suppose to be? Just, look, where's John?" She asks.

You roll your eyes, hidden behind your shades," He's just taking a shower, you wanna come up here and join him?" You ask with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up. Can you just tell him to call me back, alright? I need to talk to him about something super important and urgent." She says, sounding quite demanding.

You hear the sound of the shower stop inside the bathroom." He's getting out now. Let's just talk a bit Serket, what is so urgent and important that you need to tell him now?"

"Look, It's none of your busness alright? This is just between me and him." She snaps/

"God, you sound a little hormonal, I'm guessing it's your time of the month?"

"Wow, do you understand how much of a dick question that was?"

"Well, not really, it was more of a clit question but-"

"Dave? Why do you have my phone? And who are you talking to?" John asks, slipping his glasses on his head.

"Oh, it's just your fiancé," You hold his phone out for him to grab," Careful, I think she's on her month." You add with a whisper, handing him the phone.

HE rolls his eyes with a smirk as he takes the phone from your hand and puts it to his ear." Hey Vris, what is it?"

* * *

John's POV-

"John, there you are! Look... There's something I need to tell you." She says through the phone, sounding hesitant.

You sit down in your desk chair." Alright, what is it? Is everything ok?" You ask, concern pouring in your tone.

"Well... Physiologically, I'm find but physically I'm-"

"What happened? Are you at the hospital? Are you hurt? Do you want me to-" You now sound concerned and a bit panicked.

She sighs then quickly interrupts you."John, I'm pregnant." She says quickly, awaiting your response.

You freeze. Both you and Vriska didn't speak for what seemed like eternity." W-wait, what?" You say, sounding both surprised and confused.

"I'm pregnant John. I'm fucking pregnant." You hear her beginning to lightly sob on the other end of the phone.

You stand up and head for the door." Hey, it's alright. Look, I'm gonna come down there alright?" You say in a reassuring voice even though on the inside you were freaking out just as much as her.

"Alright." She answers simply then you two hang up.

"What was that all about?" Dave asks, looking over at you.

"Can't talk, I'll tell you later." You say quickly then shut the door and head down to Vriska's dorm.

* * *

You knock on the door then slowly open it. You feel Vriska's teary eyed gaze fall on you. She gets up from her desk chair and embraces you in a hug. You hug her back, understanding what was happening." It's ok Vriska, we're gonna be alright. I know it'll be hard, but we're gonna get through this, alright?" You say softly, taking her hand and sitting on the edge of her bed with her.

"So... I guess this means we're keeping it?" She sniffs, looking up at you.

"I mean, I figured we would but, it's your decision if you want to get an abortion or not. I mean, it might our baby but it's YOUR body." You say but in reality you didn't WANT to abort it, but it would make things a little easier for her if she did get one.

She pauses, obviously thinking. After a long minute Vrisk answers, her tears almost gone, only a few slipping off her face." I won't get one, it might be painful and a lot of work but if I abort the baby I'm practically killing not just someone, but my child at that." She replies, looking up at you.

"Alright, you sure about this?" You ask, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." She didn't sound so sure, but you knew she wouldn't let you tell her she was doing anything different.

You put your arm around her, tucking her head into your neck." Alright. It'll be ok Vris. We're gonna get through this ok?" You tell her with a warm, sympathetic smile.

She nods her head." Alright," She pauses and speaks again," John, I don't even know how this happened. Right after we... Well did THAT I took a morning after pi-" She stops herself," Fuck, I forgot to take it... I forgot to take the damn pill. Now here I am pregnant at age 19, in college and I'm getting married!" She exclaims, obviously in distress.

You squeeze her in her arms softly, trying to keep her calm." Hey hey hey, it's alright Vriska. We're gonna be ok. We're gonna have a child, get married, get a house and live a happy life. And you know what we are both gonna stay in college through it all." You tell her.

She lets out a bitter laugh." Really? And just how exactly are we going to do that? We both can't be in college and raise a child. We take some of the same classes and we can't afford a babysitter cause they're to expensive. The baby can't just be home alone while we go off to our classes." She rants, rolling her eyes.

You sigh. Welp, there go the hormones you suppose." Well, we'll find a way... Trust me, nothing has to change," You tell her, ignoring her irritable attitude," Now come on, lets go do something, get your mind off things.  
You add with a small smile.

"Yeah... Alright, but what are we gonna do?" She asks, looking up at you.

"Well, I could take you out to eat. Or we could go to the movies? There are a few movies out now that you might like..." You suggest to her.

She shrugs, standing up and putting on her jean jacket." How about we just go to the movies and then grab a bite to eat afterwards, I can pay for sinner if you pay for the movies." She suggests.

You stand up and walk over to the door, taking her hand." Alright, that sounds great, let's go." You say opening the door.

You two then walk out, discussing what movie you want to see and where to eat.

* * *

**Well here's that extra chapter I promised! From here there are some week or for the next chapter month time skips so I'm sorry about that, I'm just trying to to get in the important part of the story that will help shape out the plot and eventually solution when we get around there. But other than that apology I think that is really all I have to say. Next chapter will be out on Friday!**

**Oh my god you guys I literally have a humanstuck Vriska as my friends. She looks EXACTLY like how people imagine the human Vriska would look like and she even has an almost EXACT personality. It's so freaky but so awesome at the same time...**

Sodapop000-**In this fic Vriska is a human, so none of that troll anatomy we have to worry about, lol. And haha, your fine, I can get my fanfics mixed up to!**

titansFire-**Haha, well don't know if this was sweet/romantic or funny, I guess you can decide that. And that's cool! I am gonna be Vriska(I think I already said that in the A/N of my last chapter but oh wellXD!) And I'm pretty strange and crazy too thanks too my best friends as wellas my personalityXD And trust me ik what you mean when you say you get too obsessed with things... Lets just leave it by saying I do to... And last but not least, thanks :::: D!**

godlessAdversary-**Haha, yeah. I figured some people knew this would happen. And thanks, I know, It's sad that Kanaya can't just realize she needs to just ask Rose out! And I understand, we can just PM then as long as you even wanna talk to me that is, you don't have to if you don't wanna though :::: 3**

Ponythekidrs-**Yeahh, ik they are, I'm bad at that kinda stuff, but I promise I'll try and be better at that... I sowwy once again x3!**

griffman-**Haha, I'm sure John will appreciate that(and by appreciate I mean be super creeped outXD) and I see, well I guess you'll have to find out what gender it'll be AND if it survives!**


	10. Chapter 9

**-September 1st/ 1 week later 8:30a.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

You feel your phone buss in your pocket as you head to your morning class. You take your phone out of your pocket to see it was Terezi texting you.' Hey Vriska, you here?' You sigh, locking your phone. Whatever she wanted could wait until your class was done.

An hour later your out of character design and you decided to grab a drink at one of the stores on campus. You take a seat on a bench then take out your phone.

* * *

You:

I'm here now, what do you want? And make it quick, my next class is in a few minutes.

Terezi:

Oh... Well how long is your next class?

You:

It's about an hour, why?

Terezi:

Because me, Karkat and Tavros need a ride to Karkat's friends house...

You:

Wait, what're you talking about Pyrope?

Terezi:

Look, can I just call you?

* * *

You read the text then roll your eyes. You look at the time then get up from the bench and dial Terezi's number." Alright Terezi, make it quick. I've got class in like 15 minutes." You tell her standing up from the bench and throwing your back pack over your shoulder.

"Vriska, we're at the Washington airport. We need you to pick us up." You hear Terezi say.

"What? Terezi, you were suppose to call me before you left New York!" You exclaim, heading toward your next class.

"Yeah, I know but stuff came up and by the time I was allowed to or even could call you back we were just-" You hear Karkats voice stop her in the background," God dammit Terezi just tell the bitch to pick us up, how hard can it be? " He yells.

Before Terezi replies to Karkat you speak up, sighing in annoyance." Look Terezi me and John'll be there around 10 ok? I can't miss this class so you guys are just gonna have to wait alright?" You tell her.

"Alright fine, bye Vriska. I'll see you in a few!"

You hang up the phone then glance in the crowd of people. After a moment you pause then put one hand on your stomach."God dammit." You put the other hand over your mouth and make a be line for the nearest bathroom, doging people as you run past them. You notice 4 familiar faces as you get to the bathroom and they were all gazing over at you as you go into the bathroom and slam the door shut, getting there just in time.

* * *

John's POV-

You and your three friend stop in your tracks as you see Vriska run into the bathroom." Well speaking of John's fiancé, I do believe she's a bit busy dealing with some baby business." Dave says with a smirk, giving you a nudge on the shoulder.

"Shut up Dave, she can't help that she has morning sickness." You sigh.

"Yes, I'm assuming she is already having a hard time accepting the fact she has a child growing inside her. There's no need to be a burden about it." Rose, Dave's sister and Kanaya's friend(?) says, glaring over at her brother.

"Ah man, come on sis, I'm not being a burden, I'm just stating the facts." Dave answers with a shrug.

"Whatever, look I'm gonna go wait for her, make sure she's alright. You guys can go ahead to your classes." You say, breaking from the group and heading into the bathroom Vriska ran into.

You knock on the stall door." Hey babe, you alright?" You ask, concern in your voice.

After a minute or so you hear her peep out a reply." Yeah, I'm fine, you should probably just go get to your class, I don't wanna make you late."

"Nah, I don't wanna leave you here by yourself. Can I come in there?" You ask.

"It's unlocked, just push it open." She answers simply.

You push the door open to see your fiancé hovering over the toilet. You kneel down and put your hand on her back." You sure your alright Vris?"

She sighs." Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little morning sickness... again. Now I'm gonna be late for my next class... again." She answers, mumbling the last part.

"Well, your professor'll understand right? I mean your a month pregnant you can't help a little morning sickness." You point out as she stands up and heads out the stall.

"Uh... Yeah, because my professor definitely knows I'm pregnant..." She answers hesitantly, picking up her back pack from the ground.

You sigh."Aaannd by that you mean you still haven't told your professors your expecting," You pause, allowing her to shake her head. You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her torso," Vriska, you know you have to tell them eventually. They aren't gonna fail you if they know your pregnant."

"I know, I know, I'm just scared they'll treat me differently if they know I'm pregnant. "She replies, looking at both you and her in the mirror," Oh, Terezi and the others are at the air port by the way. You don't have anymore classes after this on, right?" She added.

You think for a moment before you reply." No, I don't. I'm assuming we'll be picking them up after our classes?" You ask with a small smirk.

She nods her head." Yeah, I told her we would be there around 10, but I'd figured it'd be more like 10:30..." She answers, smirking.

"Why? The airports not to far from here. It would probably be more like 9:30 actually." You say.

She glances up at you, a devious smirk on her face." Be cause genius, I want to have a little alone time with you before we get all these guests here." She replies, leaning up and kissing you on the lips.

You blush lightly and smile." Haha, alright, 10:30 it is then."

* * *

**-10:30a.m. Washington airp****ort-**

Vriska's POV-

You sigh as you see Terezi, Tavros and a usually pissed Karkat. As John pulls the car up to the three guests you hear the back passenger door open, Karkat jumping in first." There you are. What happened to 10?!" He exclaims.

You roll your eyes and rub your temples. He's only been here for a second and you already starting to get a bad headache." Sorry, we got busy and John's class ended a little late." You answers, rolling your eyes.

You only hear Karkat mumble something under his breath as Terezi and Tavros get in the car." Ok, so where are we going again?" John asks, glancing back at Terezi.

"Well, can we go get something to eat? We've been stuck in that airport for hours and we haven't eaten yet." Terezi asks as John pulls away from the airport.

"Why didn't you guys just buy something while you were waiting?" You ask, irritation in your tone. The last thing you wanted to lay eyes on was food.

"We don't have any cash on us. Why are you acting like a bitch?" Terezi bites.

You don't reply and only look over at John." Let's just go get something to eat..." You mumble. You allow the rest of the trip to be silent until John pulls up into a fast food restaurant.

All five of you get out the car and enter the restaurant. You feel John's arm rest over your shoulders. You put your hand over your stomach and groan at the smell of the food." God, the smell is making me sick." You comment.

Karkat rolls his eyes." It doesn't even smell. God for how much your complaining you'd think your pregnant or something!" He says, unaware that his statement was in fact true.

"By the sarcasm in his voice I'm guessing you have yet to tell them about the news as well?" John mumbles as the three guests order their food.

You and John take a seat at an empty table." Not yet, I was planning to before they got here but Terezi kind of took me by surprise without calling me and all you mumble, knowing that wasn't the real reason you didn't tell them.

"Really? Something tells me that's not the real reason why... Why are you so scared to tell people this thing?" He asks, well shit, looks like he wasn't buying it either.

You sigh and roll your eyes." Because John, I'm 19 and fucking pregnant. That's not exactly something to be proud of." You mumble crossing your arms.

"Well, if its not something to be proud of it doesn't mean you can't tell anyone. You might as well tell them now before you start showing." John answers, holding back irritation.

You only sigh, rolling your eyes slightly." Yeah, I know. I'll tell them when they come over here." You mumble, glancing over at Terezi who was handing the worker some cash you gave her in the car.

You then are slightly startled as you hear Karkat's voice." So, what have you two been up to anyway?" He asks, taking a seat across from you.

"Well, we haven't been up to much. John got a part time job at a restraints seating people and I've got a job on campus as a waiter. We're trying to save up for a house. We wanna get one a month or so before the wedding." You answer crossing your arms.

"Well that's cool... When are you takn' Terezi away from me to get the dresses?" He asks, glancing over at Terezi and Tavros who were getting the food.

"Well, I was thinking I would go maybe next month for the brides maids but I wanna take her to get my dress too and I was thinking I would get that maybe two months from now. But I might have to go and get it altered once I do get it." You explain.

"Why do you think you've gotta get it altered? Knowing you you'd probably loose weight rather then gain it." You hear Terezi butt into the conversation as she hands Karkat and Tavros their food.

**You** pause, feeling John's gaze fall on you. He nudges you and you sigh." Because Terezi..." You pause, starring blankly at the table," I um... I'm..." God, why were you stuttering so much?! Yeah you were nervous but you weren't weak.

"Well? What is it Vriska? Stop stuttering." Karkat say irritatedly.

"I'm pregnant..." You answer quickly, causing the three friends to stop in their tracks.

"Your what?!" Tavros speaks up, your surprised he's actually talking.

"I'm pregnant..." You repeat shyly.

"How far along are you?" Terezi asks, not sounding quite as surprised as Tav was.

"A month and a few weeks..."

"Wow... Out of every girl I know I never thought YOU would be the one expecting." Karkat comments.

Terezi turns to Karkat." Karkat, I am with you all the time... Me and Vriska are the ONLY girls you know..."

He shrugs." And your point is...?"

" My point is you just said that you'd think I would be pregnant before Vriska."

He then replies confidently." I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty sure we would end up with a chil-"

"Oookay, can we stop now? Yeah, I'm pregnant, yeah It's a surprise.. Can you guys just eat and we can talk about uh, something else." You answer, scratching the back of your neck awkwardly.

"How long have you known?" Tavros asks, ignoring everything you just asked.

You sigh irritatedly and roll your eyes.

"I found out when I was three weeks and I'm a month today so I've only known for about a month today so I've only known for about a week..." You answer, trying to avoid sounding harsh.

"Oh. well uh... Congrautlations I guess... Haha..." He says, laughing awkwardly.

You sigh, shaking your head in disapproval, understanding that he was trying to refer to the conversation on prom night.

"Yeah... Thanks Tav." You say half-heartedly and just cross your arms.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sick as fuck so that's why I didn't update yesterday, and omg that hs update though. I had to find the flash on youtube cause it wasn't showing it on mobile devices. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, next one might be up on Sunday or Monday since I'll be at my dads next weekend...**

griffman-**Yeah, I think the same about her... And haha, yeah, here we go with da baby-makingXD**

godlessAdversary-**Yeah, I knew it was pretty sad. And haham yeah, I don't know if I did a very good Dave since I don't normally write in his POV... nd tbh, Vriska would be so lost without JohnX3**

titansFire-**Thanks and those are some good predictions, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if your right or not!**

Ponythekidrs-**Alright, like I said I'm working on fixing that since I'm not the best at it:3!**


	11. Chapter 10

-John's car/ Karket's friends house-

John's POV-

"Ok, so I'm assuming this is the place?" You ask pulling into a large house.

"Yeah, that's the place. The lucky asshole got some amazing job and bought a huge house and lives in here with his girlfriend." Karkat answers bluntly as he opens the car door.

The rest of you follow as Karkat knocks on the door, awaiting an answer. After a moment a tall guy with his hair cut shortand slightly spiky. He looked like he was in his 20s and he wore glasses that made it seem like he was about to go to an old 3D movie. Beside him stood a girl an inch or so shorter than him and her jet black wavy hair stopped at the middle of her torso. She had unatural blood red irisis and a bright smile, not at all matching her dark apperance.

"Oh Kk, iths you and your... friendths. Come on in." He ha a horrible lisp, and your not trying to be rude but you knew that would become slightly annoying pretty quickly.

"Hey Sollux, I see you've got the same old huge ass house, huh?" He says as you all sit down in a large living room.

Sollux grins." Yup, if I wathn't thtill here though then you wouldn't have a place to thtay for that wedding, huh? Oh and thpeaking of, I'm athuming you two are the oneths getting married?" He asks, walking over to you who had your arm laying over Vriska's shoulders and your other hand entwined with hers.

You smile up at him and nod." Yeah, that's us. I'm John, and this is my amazing wife to be, Vriska." You say with a smile.

She smiles sheepishly." Haha, yeah that's me... It's nice to meet you."

Sollux smiles down at both of you." Ith's nice to meet you too. Tho, when ith the wedding anywayth?"

"It's on July 22nd." You answer then notice there's a vibration in your pocket.

You see it was a text from Dave.

Dave:

Bro, you need to get back here. Rose is drunk as hell and Maryam's half way there!

You:

What do you mean? Dave, where the hell are you?

Dave:

Our place.

You:

What? But we didn't have any drinks in our place.

Dave:

Look, I'll just explain this later. Right now I just need you to get over here. Oh, and bring Serket too, or Serket plus one that is.

You roll your eyes at his last text then stand up, causing Vriska to stand as well since you refused to let go of her hand." So, me and Vris have to go cause of some emergency. Sorry, it was nice meeting you Sollux, I suppose we'll see you later." You tell Sollux with a fake but believable smile.

"Oh, ith alright, we'll thee you later then, bye." He says as you and Vriska head out the door and into the car. You pull out of the driveway and head back to campus, leaving an all too confused Vriska in the passenger seat.

"So, what kind of "emergency" is this anyway?" Vriska asks, glancing over at you slightly confused.

"Well, apparently Rose is drunk and Kanaya's buzzed. Dave asked for us to go get him and save the day." You answer with a smirk.

"Oh, I see. How did Maryam end up buzzed anyway? Before I was pregnant I offered her a trip to the bar and she told me she didn't drink alcohol." She answers crossing her arms.

"Well, that was a lie. Looks like you two have switched places now." You grin, referring to the fact that she cannot have any alcohol for 9 months.

She sighs irritated and leans her head against the car window." Ugh, don't remind me. It'll kill me having to avoid even a drop of alcohol on my birthday let alone New Years Eve."

You smile in amusement." Well, I'll be sure to not drink in front of you while your prohibited from drinking. Now come on, lets go control you bridesmaid and her girlfriend." You say parking the car then opening her door for her.

"Haha, thanks and alright, this'll be fun." Vriska smirks as you two both head to your dorm room.

* * *

**-Outside John's dorm-**

Vriska's POV-

"God, I can already hear the hiccupping. Do we have to go in there?" You complain, not looking forward to taking in the now stench of alcohol that lay behind that door.

Come a few weeks ago you started hating the smell of alcohol. Most of the time it usually made you nauseous.

"It won't take long, I promise. We'll just get them out and boom, problem solved." John says putting his arm over your shoulders.

You let out a small fake laugh." Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with a Kanaya that is probably drunk of her ass right now and I've gotta be stuck in a room with her." You say, rolling your eyes.

"Well, you can stay at my place for the night if you want. I don't really want you in a place that probably is coded with the scent of alcohol though." John replies, an unsure look plastered onto his face.

You shrug." I'll figure it out later. Now let's just get this over with." You tell him then open the door to see a drunk Kanaya in the moment of kissing an obviously drunk Rose while Dave watches the moment go in surprise.

"Alright girls, stop smooching and save it for later when your both sober." You answer then flinch at the stench of alcohol that hit your nose as soon as you entered the room.

The two look over at you in surprise, both giving you an obviously drunken smile." Oh, Vrisko! There you are! You missed eeveerrryyy thing. Especially all the good, hic, shots, hic." Rose says, stumbling over to you and putting her arm around you.

You hold your stomach as the alcoholic stench intensifies, forcing you to hold back your barf." I um... It's Vriska and I see, I can't have any anyway, and it seems you and Maryam have had a bit too much yourselves." You answer then notice Kanaya crossing her arms and sighing.

"Just calm the hell down Vroska, It's just a little alcohol..." Kanaya slurs, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

You look over at her in surprise. This must be how she is when she's drunk; annoying and completely obnoxious. God you hate drunks like this. You roll your eyes in annoyance." Well, your alcohol drinking is over for today, now come on Maryam, we're goin back to our place." You say, pushing Rose off of you and grabbing Kanaya's hand and try to drag her back to your dorm

* * *

**-Vriska's dorm/ The Next Day-**

Vriska's POV-

You sigh as you stuff your face in your pillow when you hear Kanaya groan. God damn hangovers, you just wanted to sleep in, not here your roommate groan in pain all morning." Kanaya, why don't you just go out and get a cup of coffee? It helps get over the hangover..." You suggest to her.

_"And so I can get some fucking decent sleep."_ You add silently in your head.

You don't bother lifting your head from the pillow or even opening your eyes." Alright, I hope that works. I do not even know how I could have even let myself get drunk yesterday." She answers.

You don't reply then just let her leave. After what seemed was an hour you hear knocking on your dorm door. You don't acknowledge it until the third time you heard the knock." It's unlocked." You mumble, not caring if the unanimous person heard you or not. Either or you hear the door open and then the same sweet sounding voice you knew by heart." Hey Vris, just wanted to come check on you and make sure everything was alright." John says sitting down beside your practically sleeping self.

You sigh in annoyance, you just wanted to sleep. Damn fatigue and hormonal issues." Yeah, I'm fine... You realize you still reek of alcohol, right?" You answer, still refusing to open your eyes.

"Haha, there goes the keen sense of smell. I took a shower to try and rid of the scent before I came down here to check on you." He replies, smiling down at you.

"Well then your room must have the scent in it pretty well..."

"I guess so." John answers simply with a shrug.

"So, why was there alcohol at your place anyways?"

"Dave told me he took the girls to a party and ended up bringing back some beer, a drunk girl and I guess who is now her buzzed girlfriend." John explains, obviously sounding slightly amused by the statement.

You smile weakly, still not opening your eyes." Seriously? I never thought I'd hear that little miss etiquette Maryam would be seen at a party. Let alone one Dave was invited to." You say, moving your head onto his lap, substituting it as your pillow.

You feel his warm smile fall onto you as he rubs your head. It was actually pretty soothing feeling his soft touch run through your long, thick black hair. But it also felt like you were a dog getting rewarded for just being there really. You let the room go silent and just lay there, enjoying the time with your fiancé. You assume the view for someone that wasn't you or John would be picture perfect. Just a young adult boy, allowing what a stranger might assume is only his girlfriend, lying in his lap as she's tucked inside her blanket, snug as a bug with her eyes closed. A peaceful expression on her face.

After a while you allow the silence to be broken." So, do you have any plans today?" You ask, finally opening your eyes to find you have latched onto John's ocean blue ones.

"Not really. Just trying to start my weekend off by seeing your beautiful face." He smiles down at you.

You chuckle faintly." Man your so cheesy... I'm glad your doing something productive today." You say taking his hand in yours.

"Haha, yeah. What about you, do you have any plans?"

You smile, laughing lightly." Yeah, I plan on sleeping all day."

"Ah, I see. I'm guessing fatigue has gotten ya?"

"Yeah, just another one of the beauties of expecting!" You say, sarcasm pouring in your tone.

He let's out a faint laugh." Ah, I'm sorry, you've only got 8 more months then no more side effects!"

You roll youe eyes." Oh joy, just 8 months of getting huge, hating half the foods I loved and so much more shit I can look forward too."

He sighs, obviously done with attempting to lighten the mood. Instead he just lays down and closes his eyes." Well, at least its not forever. And whether you gain a little weight or not, your still beautiful, and you always will be."

You close your eyes and only respond with a smile. After a while you feel John's breathing slow, indicating that he had in fact fallen asleep. You shrug and just decide to join him. Happy your actually able to get sleep.

* * *

**Ok, here we go, chapter 10! Sorry I didn't post this Friday, Saturday or Sunday, I was at my fathers an had no wifi! But just making this quick, I hope you like this chapter... Sorry I took so long to post it!**

**(Sorry, I'm tired as hell and have an essay due tomorrow so I'll reply to reviews next chapter!)**


	12. Chapter 11

**-John's Dorm/Next week-**

Vriska's POV-

You turn your head as you hear a knock on John's door. It had been a week since the drunk incident and you were relieved it was over with. While Dave went out to hangout with a few of his friends like he always does John invited you over to his dorm. He thought it would be good for you to get out of your dorm and give yourself I new scenery. But to be honest, you knew what to really expect when you came over, but hey, you aren't complaining.

John gets up from his bed and combs fingers through his hair, attempting to make it look decent. When he opens the door he is greeted by Kanaya. She was holding what looked like an envelope." I just thought I would give this to Vriska. I am sorry if I interrupted anything." She holds out the letter.

John takes it from your roommate, a small smile on his face. It was a fake smile, but that's better than no smile." Your fine. We weren't doing anything anyways. I'll give it to her asap." He says then closes the door. He sighs, looking over at you.

You smile in amusement and sit up and look over at him." What's that?" You ask looking at the white envelope in his hands.

He holds out the envelope for you to take." It just says to give it to you asap. It looks like a letter of some sort." He tells you as you take the letter from his hand.

You open it to realize it was in fact a letter. But that's not what surprised you. What got you on the verge of tears was WHO exactly wrote this letter. The letter read...

* * *

_My dearest daughter,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are now in college. It is sadly something I never achieved or even could for the matter... I'm sorry to hear that you must make a decision like that, especially at your age. I understand it's a lot to take in when you're 19 and pregnant. I remember when I was you age and found out I was expecting. I had no clue whether to get an abortion or not. But now I am sure I have made the right decision. I just wish I could've seen you grow up and become the amazing women I know you are today..._

_That's why I'm coming to Washington. I'm going to see you and watch you walk down that ile on your wedding day. I'm going to watch you when you meet eyes with the one you love when vows are exchanged and watch that ring that bounds you together be placed on your finger. I know I missed 8 years of your life, and I though of you every time I closed my eyes, wondering what amazing things my sweet daughter is doing. But when I see you in Washington there is one thing I can promise you... I will NEVER leave you in the dark, EVER again._

_I have left you my phone number so you can call me. I will be available to talk to you at anytime, you name it._

_(516)-917-5018_

_Love,_

_ Your Mother_

* * *

You stare at the last paragraph in awe, Your mother... She's actually coming to see you. After 8 years of hating your mothers guts to crying out for her you would actually get to see her again." What does it say? John asks, sitting beside you and glancing at the letter.

"It's my mom... She said that she's coming to Washington to see me... And she's coming to stay. She gave me her number and told me she's gonna be at my wedding, John! I'm actually going to get to see my mother after 8 years! I can't... I just can't believe it!" You say overly happy(Partly due to pregnancy hormones). You then embrace John, feeling tears starting to fall from your one good eye.

You feel John respond by putting his arm around you, a large smile on his face." That's great Vris! I'm happy for you..."

You let go and look up at him. You take out your cell phone." I'm gonna call her. I need to hear her voice and I have to know when I can see her." You say, looking down at the letter and dialing the phone number.

"Hello?" You hear a feminine voice, belonging to your mother. It was the same sweet sounding voice you had heard so many years ago.

You stand up quickly, surprised you actually got an answer." Mom?" There's silence before she replies.

"Vriska? Is it really you?" Her voice is full of surprise.

You smile then stand up and begin to pace back and forth across John's dorm" Yeah... It's me mom..." You answer simply. There was so much to say, but you just couldn't say it.

"Well, how are you? Or should I say how have you been for the past 8 years? God, we have so much to talk about. You said you had a fiancé, right What's he like? Is he nice? When is the weddi-" Your mother keeps talking, obviously thrilled you actually called her.

You let out a small laugh as you inturupt her." Haha, mom, I know we're just now talking to each other after 8 years but why don't we just talk about it when you get here... You ARE coming here right?" You ask, stopping to sit on the edge of John's bed. He puts his arm around you as your mother speaks.

"Of course! I said I would in my letter and I wouldn't lie to you. I'm going to bed there sometime in December, is that alright?"

"December? Yeah, that's fine. I'll have winter break too so that'll be great." You reply with a smile.

"Alright, perfect. Now, I have to go now I have to get back to my um... job. Sorry, I love you honey!"

You frown." Already? But-" She had already hung up.

You sigh, wondering what kind of job she's have for so long that had to cause he to leave so quickly." So? What did she say?" John asks, looking over at you.

Despite you small disappointment you regain your smile." She told me that she's coming down in December," You pause, allowing you smile to grow,"  
And she's coming to stay." You finished. You were thrilled the in three months you would finally get to see your mother again. You knew that when your mother comes it'll make everything easier for you and most importantly, you'll finally have a mother to be there for you.

* * *

**Alright guys, here we are, chapter 11! I hope you all like it! I really need to keep working these cause come next chapter I won't have any chapters to post until I finish it! I have lots of ideas, I just don't wanna skip to much time in da story. Anyways, that's all! Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye guys, see ya l8ter!**

griffman666-**Haha, yeah,I wouldn't imagine Vriska one of those people who act cute either. But hey, I guess John just brings out that side of her.**

Ponythekidrs-**Lol, yup he ended up with a huge ass mansion while everyone else is struggling and meanwhile, Rose and Kanaya are getting drunk off their assesXD**

godlessAdversary-**Yeah, it reminded me of that part too. And haha, yeah I didn't know whether to do FeferiXSollux or AradiaXSollux but then I realized Feferi's in college PLUS I kind of ship AradiaXSollux as Matspriteship and SolluxXFef as morailsprite so... yeah... **


	13. Chapter 12

**-September 25/Dress shopping-**

Vriska's POV-

"So, can someone please go more in depth about what exactly we are all doing today?" Rose asks in the back seat of both John and your car.

You sigh, rolling your eyes." We are going out to get the brides maid dresses and the shoes." You explain to your last minute choice as a bridesmaid.

"Oh, alright. Do you have any dresses in mind?" She asks as you pull up to the dress store.

You step out the car and shut the door." I don't know, but I'm hoping we'll find some today. I do know the color though..." You answer, opening the door to the dress shop.

"I see, and what color might that be?" Rose asks with a smile.

"Cerulean, it was the color my mother told me she would have is she ever got married. It's also a nice color, one of my favorites, hence the highlight," You say, glancing up at your cerulean highlight that was already seeming to fade away," To bad I can't get it redone until the baby's born." You say with a sigh as you walk up to the desk.

The lady looks up at you and smiles, obviously a fake one." Hi, I'm guessing you have an appointment?" She asks, already checking her laptop for any 3 o'clock appointments.

"Yes, I have an appointment set up at 3:15. It should be under Vriska Serket." You inform her.

She nods, looking at the computer screen." Yes, miss Serket, here you are. I'm going to go get someone for you and they'll help you out!" She answers, standing up and walking into the back.

After a few minutes the lady at the desk comes out with another women. She seemed like she was in her mid to late 30s. She was around the height of Terezi and she wore her medium blonde hair short. She walks over to you, holding out her hand for you to shake." Hi, I'm Rachel, I'll be helping you find a dress for your lovely bridesmaids." She says as she shakes everybody else's hand as well.

"Alright, great." You answer as she guides you into the back where you see a small podium and a large room with many dresses accompanying it.

"Ok so let's start off with a few questions. What exactly kind of dress are you looking for?" Rachel asks as you and your 3 brides maids sit down.

"Well, I was thinking a B-line dress. But I don't want anything too extravagant, like maybe a few sequences but not a lot."

"Ok, now what's going to be the color of the brides maids dresses and the maid of honors dress?"

"Well, I was thinking for the brides maid dresses cerulean and as for the maid of honor a darker blue probably." You tell her.

She nods." I see, alright well now that I know what you want I'm just going to borrow these three lovely ladies. But before we go in which one is the maid of honor?" She asks, glancing at the three as they all stand up.

"That would be me." Terezi answers with a small smile.

"Ok, great. Now come on girls, let's go find some dresses." She says and with that you were left with only your thoughts.

After a few minutes the lady comes out, the three girls coming in behind her. You see that Rose has on a B-line dress that had what seemed to be silk straps, the color a shiny cerulean. There was a fold in the center of the torso and you must admit, it looks pretty nice on her. But you could tell it just wasn't **the** dress.

The next dress was worn by Terezi. Despite her being the maid of honor the dress was still cerulean/ This dress was a one strap dress and stopped at her ankles. It created a sash like image out of both clear and dark blue sequences. It was beautiful, bit you also thought it might be a bit much for a brides maid dress.

The final dress was modeled by Kanaya, and it was perfect. Well perfect to you that is. It was a cerulean dress like the others but it was a lot more simple, the way you wanted it to be. It met to her ankles and had no folds. The only sequences they had was the only strap on the left side of her shoulder. The sequences flowed onto her dress in a pattern indescribable really. All you could confirm was that it was definitely the dress for your wedding.

"So here are the dresses that I thought you might like... what do you think?" Rachel asks with a smile.

You walk up to Kanaya getting a closer look of the dress. You smile happily then reply, continuing to gaze at Kanaya and the dress." This dress, this one is beautiful. I mean, it's amazing."

"It is quite comfortable too." Kanaya adds with a smile.

"Haha, you seem quite fond of this one. Do you want me to show you more or do you think this is the one?" Rachel asks, looking over at you.

"I'm pretty sure this is the one." You smile, sighing happily. This has brought you one step closer to actually walking down that ile and meeting eyes with the man of your dreams.

* * *

**-Vriska's Dorm 9:30p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

"So tell me Maryam, how did you and Rose end up hooking up anyways?" You ask, lying on your bed, your hands on your ever so noticeable baby bump.

"Well, that day I went to go get coffee, the day after me and Rose got drunk basically... I saw her there and we talked about what happened and when I apologized for kissing her she told me there was no need to be sorry," Kanaya pauses, smiling as she recalls the say Rose asked her out," After that she basically gave me a speech about how the very first time she layed eyes on men she knew that... That I was the "one". So, after that it was official, we were finally and item." She finishes explaining, a large smile plastered onto her face.

You smile as well, your eyes closed." Aw, that's cute," You pause, letting silence take over the room,"212 days, Kanaya." You say randomly.

You feel Kanaya's puzzled look fall onto you." Vriska dear, are you alright? Should I be concerned?" She asks in a joking tone.

You laugh lightly." Shut up. I meant 212 days till the baby's born basically." You answer with a humorous sigh.

You hear Kanaya chuckle lightly." It seems you have calculated the days until your child will be born. You must be excited." Kanaya replies with a smile.

You shrug." I don't know. I mean, I'm happy I'm having a kid I just... don't know if I'm ready for one. I'm in college and I don't know about you but I'd prefer graduating before having a child. But apparently anatomy and this child beg to differ." You reply with a faint sigh.

"I see. Well, either or I know your going to be a great mother."

"I hope so. I've made way too many mistakes, I just hope raising my child won't be another one of them," You say with yet another small sigh," What do you think It's gonna be? Like, what gender..." You ask her, curious to hear her prediction.

"Well, I think it would be nice if you had a girl but either or would be fine. It's not like it is my child anyways. What do you want it to be?" Kanaya asks.

You open your eyes and look down at your stomach. That was a good question. What gender **DID** you want? A better question, what **WILL** it be. You were a month and two weeks pregnant; only 6 weeks total. To some people that might seem like a little but to you it felt more like 16 weeks, hold the larger baby bump you'll be gaining. But it was just 10 more weeks... maybe, until you knew what sex your baby will be, and you were excited actually." I... I don't really care to be honest. I'll love it either way. I'm just... I think I'm gonna have to drop out of college. I don't think I can raise a child and still be in college without failing." You reply with a lengthy sigh.

"Come on Vriska, you can still graduate college and still raise a child. Plus, if you and John both have classes at the same time I could always watch the kid or someone else. You have come way to far to get into this college to just give up now." Kanaya replies.

You pause for a while, thinking about everything you did to get to this point. You only sigh then turn on your side, closing your eyes in the process." I know, I know. I'll think about it. Right now let's just get some sleep, alright?"

You hear Kanaya sigh in annoyance." Alright, good night Vriska."

* * *

**And I will be giving you guys an early chapter because I am feeling nice this week since its my birthday weekX3! I hope you like this chapter! Oh and sorry if it's short but don't worry, next chapter is DEFINATELY going to pay for that.(It is one of the longest chapters I have written in both Je t'adore and Je' Fais I believe) But anyways, that's all guys, hope you like it, bye guys, see ya l8ter!**

Ponythekidrs-**Yeah, I'm happy that Vriska is finally able to talk to her mother!**

godlessAdversary-**Yeah, and when Vriska's mother does ask I'm sure it would cause maybe a bit of drama. Also, yeah ikr, and the update today froze at the part where John and Roxy were hugging and it wouldn't let me go forward anymore on my phone so I just freaked out cause I knew all the JohnRoxy shippers were going nuts.**

titansFire-**Lol, yes, you did call it. And yeah, I know its short but don't worry, this next chapter is definitely NOT short, but anyways, here's more, hope ya like it :::: D!**


	14. Chapter 13

**-October 16/ Vriska's dorm 2:30p.m.-**

John's POV-

"Hey Vris, ya in here?" You ask, slipping into Vriska's dorm. You notice her looking into a full-body mirror examining her stomach which barely popped out. It was maybe an inch, if not a few centimeters. But in her defense you understand that A. She's hormonal so you expect her to be freaking out about gaining weight and starting to show and B. She probably wasn't used to this in general, since Vriska was never the person to let herself gain even a few pounds.

You walk over to Vriska and wrap your arms around her waist, kissing her lightly on the cheek." You look perfect Vris, I can barely tell your even showing. Plus even if it were obvious you'd still be beautiful both inside and out." You respond to her unsaid comment, laying your head against her neck and practically whispering into her ear.

She smiles, looking at you in the mirror." You really think so?" She asks, sounding doubtful.

"No," You pause then take your head off of her then turn her so she's facing you. You then take her hands in yours and look her in the eye," I know so. Your beautiful Vriska, every little thing about you is beautiful." You answer smiling then after a moment Vriska leans in for a kiss and your lips touch.

When you two part from the kiss Vriska let's out a small laugh and looks up at you." So, are we doing anything today?" She asks you, her arms wrapped around your neck.

"Actually, we do. I have set up an appointment with a relator to look at a few houses." You tell her.

"Alright... What's our budget?"

"Well, seeing that we earn around $2,000 a month together I don't think we can buy a house by the time of our wedding but we can rent a house until we can afford to buy one. But basically our budget could probably be around 8 to 900 dollars a month, does that sound alright?" You ask her, determining what would be easier for you both financially.

"Alright, that seems logical, when should we get there and where is it?"

You look down at your watch." We should probably head to the first house now. It's only a few minutes away from the University, they all are. Now come on, let's go." You say, then take her hand and head to your car to get to the first house.

* * *

**-House #1 2:45p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

John pulls up to a medium sized house. It was nice, but you kind of wanted a house with two stories. Not wanting to cross option 1 one the list before even looking on the inside you only get out the car and walk inside to be greeted by a young women holding a clipboard. She looks like she was maybe in her 20s and her dirty blonde hair was in a bun. She holds out her hand and both you and John shake it." Hello you must be the Egberts. I'm Kate and today we're just going to show you, three houses today and hopefully you'll take a liking to one of them. Now let me ask, are you looking to buy or rent a house?" Kate asks, looking at both you and John.

"We're just renting a house and our maximum budget would be $900." John informs her.

"Alright, great. Now let's start with this house. Now right here we have the kitchen. It is actually pretty recent since they just came in here and repaired any problem the kitchen may have had. I personally enjoy the fact there is an island here that can substitute a dining room." She tells you then guides you through the rest of the house.

It was ok, not you ideal house though. It had two bed room, one bathroom that wasn't particularly large, and a living room, still not big enough for your taste. You and John decide that this won't be the house you will be staying in.

She shows you house two which contained all of what you wanted. It was a two story house with a large living room and equally large kitchen on the first floor as well as a full bathroom. There was a basement and up stairs there were two bed rooms each containing half bathrooms. The best part about it was rent was only $910 a month which is something you two could handle.

After seeing the third house Kate stops then looks over a both of you." So, that was all the houses. Was there anyone that you believe could just be the one?" She asks with a fake smile.

You and John exchange glances." Well I really think house number two is a pretty good one, it's not too far from the University either."

"Yeah, I was thinking that one too. I can definitely see us living and raising a family there." He agrees, entwining his fingers with yours.

Kate smiles, marking on her clipboard." Great, so house number two it is then. I will make sure to run it by the owner and you should get the keys soon so you can start moving in!" She answers brightly and with that John gives Kate his number and you two head back to your dorm and well, celebrate.

* * *

**-October 31st/ Halloween 9:30p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

You sigh and let out a small smile as you sketch out the final panel of your assignment for your comic design class. Now you can go hangout with John and see what he has planned for Halloween. You stand up then turn toward Kanaya before going up to John's dorm." Hey, I'm gonna go see what John's doing for Halloween tonight, you wanna come with?" You ask casually, actually wanting to do something with all your friends.

Kanaya thinks for a moment then looks over at you." Um, sure. I suppose it would be fun to do something with you guys." She says standing up and following you out the door.

When you two get to John's door you knock on it. You two are then greeted by not John but a Dave that was dressed in a Jason mask, a machete in his hand. Due to you being emotional and just easily scared you jump at the sight of him and let out a small scream. Dave lets out a small laugh as he slips up the mask to show his face. He didn't have his glasses on and it was the first time you saw his eyes. They were red, exactly like Karkats." Haha, her Serket, why so scared?" He asks with a smirk.

You roll your eyes in annoyance then cross your arms." Jesus Christ Dave, you could've at least lost the damn machete!" You exclaim, pushing him lightly.

He smiles then moves out the way so you could both walk inside. Inside you noticed Dave had a few Halloween posters set up next to his bed and on his nightstand was a bottle of fake blood. You still didn't see John but you could confirm he was in the bathroom since you heard a small banging noise inside of it." Sorry Vriska, just preparing for that Halloween festival downtown me and John are going to. Do you guys wanna come?" He asks, drenching a napkin in fake blood and then wiping it across the fake machetes blade.

"Um sure, but we don't have costumes, is that alright?"

"That's perfect actually, because *I* have prepared costumes for **both **of you my beautiful zombie bride." You hear John say behind you kissing you on your cheek from behind, causing mingled gray, white and black to get on your cheek.  


You smile and turn to him to see he was in a torn up tuxedo with his hair ruffled up and face paint covering his skin along with fake blood and peeling skin sripping down his mouth."Wow nice make-up John, it looks pretty real. What do you have set up for Kanaya?" You ask him in the eye which right now he seemed to have contact lenses since he didn't have his glasses on.

"Thanks hun. For Kanaya I have prepared a pretty realistic vampire costume along with some blood capsules she can set off whenever she likes. I have both your costumes in the bathroom. After you both get your outfits I'll paint your faces if that's alright." John explains.

"Yeah, that's perfect." You say then both you and Kanaya head into the bathroom to get dressed and ready for the festival.

* * *

**-Halloween Festival Downtown 11:30p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

"So, what all are we going to do here? Like what do they have to do around this place?" Rose, who Kanaya invited asked taking the vampire dressed woman's hand in hers as you five head to where the festival took place.

"Its just a fun place with music and a few haunted houses here and there. They also have a few contest, they have an individual costume contest and a couples one that are the only contest me and Dave are aware of"John explains, glancing over at you, obviously interested in the couples contest.

You nod your head with a grin as Kanaya replies to him." Well that sounds fun. But please tell me they do no have any alcohol."

John smiles at your nod then responds to Kanaya." Haha, no there will not be any alcohol, I made sure of that. I wouldn't take Vris to a place with alcohol anyway." He answers as you all go into a large building where a large stage was with large speakers where right now rock music played out of; definitely a genre of music you used to and still are a little into. There were also tables with regular potatoe chips, dip, and punch which was labeled as "Fresh Blood".

"Hey, I'm gonna go check things out a bit, I'll see you guys later, alright?" Dave says then without a response he disappears into the crowed, approaching a woman dress up as a wolf.

You roll your eyes and smirk as you watch him go." Haha, course he can't wait 5 seconds to talk to a girl."

"Haha, well in his defense that might've been the girl he told me about that he was apparently suppose to meet here." John says, putting him arm over your shoulders.

"Well that is nice that Dave has someone to hang out with for the night. Speaking of, I think Rose and I will walk around a bit ourselves if that is ok with you guys." Kanya tells you both, gripping Roses handna little tighter.

You smile, responding to your friend." That's fine Kanaya, you two have fun." You tell hesee

Kanya smiles." Alright, thanks, we'll see you two later." She says then they both walk off, leaving you and John alone.

"So, now we're alone. Would you like to go get some "Fresh Blood" my beautiful bride?"John asks, taking your hand in his.

You smile, looking over at him." Sure, becausena zombie bride and groom love blood, especially when its fresh." You reply as you both walk to where the punch and chips were.

"Haha, yeah I seem to be craving it right now. Here you are." John replies, handing you a glass of punch.

"Thanks, so where did you learn to paint faces so well? I thought art was my thing." You ask with a grin.

"Well, I don't prefer painting so you can have it. As for where I learned my father used to go to parties painting peoples faces so I guess that's where. And I must say so myself I think I did a pretty good job. Seems that I have created the hottest zombie bride in history, and I am honored to be her groom." John smirks deviously, winking over at you.

You feel a light blush approach your face." Haha, well I wouldn't say so much as hot..." You began but he responds before you finish.

"Oh no, I meant hot, trust me. And I didn't so much as create her, that's just how she was born; Hot." He says with a light laugh.

You chuckle lightly, your blush deepening. You then send him a devious smirk." Well it seems you have not only stumbled upon a "hot" bride you've also seemed to become a quite handsome groom. Oh wait, you didn't have to become handsome because you were born to look just as handsome as you are today." You respond gripping his hand a little tighter.

He smirks then before he can respond a young man dressed up as Dracula jumps up on stage to make an announcement." Alright guys, are you all having fun yet?" He pauses, allowing the crowd to scream and cheer. He smiles as he continues, showing off his fake but super realistic fangs." That's great. Now I just wanna let you guys know it is now 12 o'clock so we have now entered rated R hours meaning if things get a little ify then... Well, who the hell cares it's grown up time anyway,"He announces, the audience mingled with both laugh and cheering/wooings,"Alright now that we've got that out of the way and all the children are away from whatever crazy shit that might go on tonight I have a few announcements to make. In a few minutes we will be having the individual costume contest followed up by the couples costume contest. If you are interested in participating and have yet to sign up then just come up to me and I'll write your name on the list! Right now that's all guys, continue your fun night!" He says then walks off the stage as the next song began playing.

"Hey, let's go sign up for those contests." You tell John, letting go of his hand and heading toward the announcer.

As you approach him you soon realize that it is Justin, the guy you sit behind in comic design class. You smile over at him as he seems to recognize you as well." Hey Vriska, nice meeting you here. So what's up, have you finished that comic strip due tomorrow?" He asks, scanning over you.

"Haha yeah I finished it earlier and then headed down here." You tell hm with a smile.

"Awesome. Hey, nice costume by the way, you still look pretty attractive even when your in it. I'm guessing you'll be signing up for the individual costume contest?" He asks you with a grin.

You pause, slightly flustered that your pretty sure he just tried to hit on you. Thankfully John interrupts, wrapping his arm around your waist and glaring over at Justin." Yeah, and sign me up as well. Oh, and well your at it we'd both like to sign up together in the couples costume contest as well." John replies in a slight snarky tone.

Justin looks over at John in surprise, guilt washing over him." Oh uh, alright. And what is your name?"

"It's John Egbert."

"Alright, cool. I've got you guys, now go have some fun, the contest'll start in a sec. I'll catch ya in class Vriska." Justin says, walking away from you guys.

When you see him go you look up at John and grin." Way to go, you have officially scared a boy away from me." You say laughing lightly.

He laughs as well, looking down at you." Haha, hey I'm just doing my job. There's no way in hell I'm letting some dude hit on my fiancé then get away with it."

"Well good, I would've done the same for you, except I would probably end up bitch slapping someone since I take jealousy WAY too far." You laugh as he putst his arm around your waist slightly tighter.

* * *

**-Halloween Festival/Individual Costume Contest 12:10a.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

After the next song ends you see Justin jump up on the stage." Alright you guys, are you ready to see some bad ass costumes?!" He yells into the mic, allowing everyone to scream and cheer," Haha, alright great. Now let's get this show on the road. We're gonna start the contest off with Dave Strider!" He says and with that Dave walks on stage, fake but realistic blood dripping off his step back, acting as if he was the real Jason," Oh shit everyone look out, Jason's come back for revenge! Now, how old are ya man?" He asks.

Dave smirks, coming close to the mic." I'm 19, and if your wondering, yes I have risen from the dead younger than before." He says, looking out at the crowd.

"Alright, well does our young Jason have any talent he might be interested in showing us?"

"Well, I suppose my machete could use some fresh blood on it." Dave says lifting up the fake machete, Justin putting It down just as fast.

"Haha, alright no need to kill anyone... Please. Haha, now if you could just walk over to the end of the stage and I'll just call up the next person..." He says, looking down at the list.

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

There were 10 people on the stage and the only person uncalled was you." And the last person in our costume contest tonight is... Vriska Serket!" Justin announces as you step onto the stage, a smile on your face.

"Now, you wanna tell us your age and who you are?"

"Well, I'm 19 and a zombie bride." You say with a smirk.

"I see, awesome. Now does our zombie bride have a talent?"

"Well, I suppose if I could get a hold of my quite attractive groom I could show you my talent." You smirk, glancing over at John and winking over at him.

The crowd is mingled with whistles and cheers. Justin grins, laughing slightly." Haha, well be my guest, there's no limits during rated R!" He says

"Perfect!" You exclaim then rush over to John, a devious grin on your face and a flirtatious grin on his.

Then without any words of exchange you two embrace each other and give the crowd what they wanted; A VERY passionate kiss, but leaving everything more than that behind. You both allow this kiss to last for a while enjoying each others warmth. When you both part from the kiss the crowd cheer though you both part from the kiss the crowd cheer though you both kind of block them out and only latch on to each others eyes." Now how many things are we gonna go tnight on this stage that we'll regret?" You ask with a chuckle.

He laughs lightly." Haha, I don't know, we might regret just a little but hey, it's Halloween AND rated R hours, so let's just do what we want, y'know have some fun." He replies.

After the cheering dies down Justin finally speaks, a grin smeared on his face." Alright, now we better hope all the kids left, but even if they didn't, oh well, that's there problem! Now for the results now we're gonna do this by applause..." He says then goes down the line, letting the applause determined the winner.

He gets over to you after a while." And last we have are zombie bride, Vriska Serket!" You look out at the crowd smirking as almost everyone cheers. Even a few on stage clap for you," Well, looks like we have a winner!" He says brightly with a smile.

* * *

**-Hours Later 3:00a.m.-**

John's POV-

"Alright you guys, I hope your all having a great night but sadly we're coming to an end here. So what we're gonna do is play one last song. So go ahead everyone and find your loved one cause this last one's gonna be a slow one. Herre we go everyone this last song is 'Perfect Porcelain' by Marianas Trench!" Justin announces then heads over and starts the song.

You smile, glancing over at Vriska." May I have this dance?" You ask, holding your hand out.

She smiles, looking up at you. She then takes your hand and allowing you to take her to the center of the room and wrap your hands around her waist." So, did you have fun tonight?" You ask he as she wraps her arms around your neck and you two begin to dance.

"Yeah, I've had a lot more fun then I expected. And I'm still looking forward to the end of the night as well."

"Haha, well that's great," You pause, allowing you both to just look at each other, processing everything that was going on," It's been a while since we've actually got to be with each other for a while and dance, have fun like this." You point out with a smile.

She smiles warmly, looking up at you." Yeah, this reminds me of prom night. Seems like that was when we knew or thought things were going downhill, but we just danced like everything was going to be ok." She says warmly, recalling prom night.

You smile as well, recalling prom night." Yeah, I know. That was a nice but also sad night. But hey, it's over now, and things have turned out great." You say, looking down at her.

"Yeah, great. Everything turned out great." She says, a smile on her face almost hopeful.

"Yep, and you know why? Because as long as I have you, everythings great." You tell her smiling.

She looks up at you, getting lost in your eyes. After a while right when the song comes to an end your lips meet with hers, letting the moment drag on for god knows how long.

* * *

**-Outside Vriska's Dorm/ 3:30a.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

"Um, Vriska, I am going to be staying in Roses dorm for a bit, is that alright?" Kanaya says, looking over at you.

You grin, looking down at Kanaya's hand entwined with Rose's." Yeah, that's absolutely fine," You say and with that they both go into Rose's dorm. You then turn your attention to John," So, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?" John says, looking down at you.

You laugh." Your kidding me right? I believe that we should let the night live on, why stop now, am I right?" You reply, giving him a devious smirk.

He grins, seeming to get where you were coming from." Good point, I would hate to just let the fun stop now."

"Haha, alright come on my cheesy dork." You chuckle then drag him into your dorm room, shutting the door behind you.

* * *

**Wow... this chapter is exactly 3,890 word not including this A/N. I hope you guys really like it and thanks a lot for reading this entore thing if you did! Oh, and I made sure to post this over the weekened since I was at a friends place on Friday, and since I had to post it on a weekened I thought, hey, why not post it on my birthday since I love writing these chapters for the guys! Haha, but yeah its my b-day and I'm sorry this chapter is late (again) but anyway guys, that's all, hope you like this (long) chapter! Bye guys, see you l8ter!**

titansFire-**I see, I'm not much of a dress person myself but I just thought it would be a good filler chapter and get in the brides maids getting the dresses. But ih ope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry its so long X3!**

godlessAdversary- **Yeah, hopefully either choice vriska makes will be good for her. And as for the off topic one, yeah I finally saw that and I ams o relived nothing romantic went down with those two.**

Ponthekidrs-**Yeah, she chose Terezi since she is her best friend. And in this AU she does not quite know Aradia since the only time she's seen her was when she met Sollux. and also, it really isn't that noticeable I just kind of wrote that part wrong and I was looking things over andit doe sn't do much effect but it turns out she was 7 weeks not 6...**


	15. Chapter 14

**-Vriska's Dorm/ November 18th 2:30p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

You hear a knock at the door. It was your 20th birthday, you were 3 months(14 weeks) pregnant and you still had a few papers to work on. You stand up and walk over to the door, abandoning a comic strip you were working on for class. As you open the door you see John standing in front of you, a smile on his face." Hey, how are you doing?" He asks, taking your hand in his.

"I'm exhausted, I've been trying to finish a few papers. I was thinking about looking for a few essential things we're gonna need when the baby is born." You say with an exhausted sigh.

"Well, it's your birthday you can't stay cooped up in your dorm all day. Come on, I wanna take you somewhere." He says with a smile.

"Like right now? John, I can't. I don't even look presentable." You say, looking down at your clothes. You had on a plain black t-shirt and black yoga pants.

He walks into your dorm and grabs your coat." You look beautiful. Now come on, I promise we don't have to be out long." He says, slipping your medium blue coat on you. He also takes his orange scarf off and wraps it around your neck.

"Alright, fine." You smile, rolling your eyes playfully.

"Great!" He says optimistically, taking your hand and dragging you out of the dorm building and to his car.

* * *

**-John's car 4:00p.m.-**

Vriska' s POV-

"John, where are we going?" You ask for the thousandth time. You have been in this car for 30 minutes and your starting to get uncomfortable.

"You'll see, we're almost here, just 5 more minutes." Hey says, turning onto a graveled road, it seemed as if you were going up.

You sigh." Alright." You answer simply, looking out the window.

After a few minutes, John stops the car at a spot right where the tree lining was." Alright, here we are." He smiles, getting out the door and opening your door for you.

You step out then look back at the trees."Um, what exactly is 'here' "You ask.

Hew shuts the door then puts his arm around your shoulders." Haha, well turn around hun and you might find out."

You turn around to be greeted by an army of trees below you, painted with flaming orange and golden yellow leaves. You walk closer to the edge of the hill, a large smile on your face." Wow, it's beautiful..." You say, gazing out at the endless row of autumn trees.

"Yeah, it is isn't it? But it's not as beautiful as you of course." He says, walking up behind you. He wraps his arms around your now noticeable baby bump.

You lift your head up, glancing up at him in his eyes." You are SO cheesy, you know that John?" You say with a small laugh.

He chuckles lightly." Yeah, I'm aware of it. But I'm assuming you enjoy it?" He asks, looking down into your eyes.

"I love it. In fact I find it cute and on occasions I sometime find it quite attractive." You smirk.

"Ah, really? Well then I suppose I should cut down on the cheesiness until our honeymoon. Wouldn't want to turn you on while your pregnant, huh?" He answers with a smirk.

"Now wait a second. A world where you aren't cheesy is a world I fear to live in. Please, do continue your cheesiness and I'll try and pull back as much as I can." You answer smirking as well.

"Haha, alright that sounds like a plan," He pauses before continuing," Have I ever told you just how much I love you?" He asks smiling.

"Heh, actually no I don't believe you have. But you've definitely shown it and in many different ways. And just so you know, I love you too." You chuckle then get on your toes and your lips meet with his, you two kiss several times before you go back onto your feet.

* * *

**-3:00 p.m. John's Dorm-**

John's POV-

After that little surprise you gave Vriska you decided to take her out to eat. After that she had agreed to stay at your dorm and just hang out with you for a while." So, how does it feel to be 20?"

You ask her, sitting in Dave's desk chair (because you had packed yours a few days ago) and looking over at her as she sat on the edge of your bed.

"Well, it doesn't feel any different really, just one more year I can drink legally though..." She replies with a smile.

"Haha, yeah. That is definitely something every 20 year old probably looks forward to. But you don't feel any different?"

Vriska laughs slightly at this question." Haha, no John I do not "feel different" now that I'm 20. It's only another year older, it's not like it'll change my life or anything," She pauses for a moment, thinking. After a few seconds she speaks again," Well, actually hang on, I do feel a little different..." She says, looking over at you.

You cock your head up in curiosity." Really? How?"

"Well... I FEEL like I'm a day away from being 15 weeks pregnant." She answers with a smirk.

"Oh, haha, I see. Man, its 15 weeks already? I can barely tell."

"Ha, wow John just stop. I know you can definitely tell, I'm not an idiot." Vriska replies, rolling her eyes playfully.

You smile sheepishly, a bit embarrassed and scratch the back of your neck." Haha, well I mean it's not that noticeable... Only a little. But to just think, one more week and we get to find out what our child is going to be..." You sigh, smiling down at you soon to be wife's baby bump.

She smiles, looking down at her stomach as well." Yeah, I know. It's still hard to believe that I'm actually going to be a mother... Hell, It's hard to believe I'm even getting married and starting a family. And I'm happy that the family I'm starting is with you." Vriska says, turning her gaze back to you.

You look over at her as well then smile warmly as you stand up and sit down beside her, putting your arm around her shoulders." I'm happy I'm starting a family with you too, Vris. I'm just as shocked as you are when it comes to being a father. I know haw bad I could get with my dad so I'm just hoping our child won't be that hard to raise."

Then before Vriska could reply you hear your phone go off in your pocket. You take it out to see that it was the relator, Kate calling you. You exchange glances with Vriska and then answer the call." Hello?"

"Hi is this John I'm talking to?"

"Yes, this is him. I'm assuming you have news on the house?"

"Yes, I do ! I was wondering if you could come by and get the keys from me. I would recommend you bring some boxes as well." She informs you.

You smile, then look over at Vriska who seemed to of heard the conversation as well." Uh, yeah of course! We'll be right over."

"Great! I will see you in a moment then, bye!"

* * *

**-1 hour later/ John and Vriska's house-**

Vriska's POV-

You sigh happily as you pull up to your new house. It's a surprise to you that you had actually gotten her. It had only been three months since you were engaged and 8 months until the wedding and you were already beginning to move into a house." So," John pauses getting out of the car and opens your door for you," I suppose we should be getting our keys." He smiles, then glances over at the relator who was beginning to walk over to you, a large smile on her face and keys dangling in her hand.

"Yeah, I suppose we should." You answer simply as Kate gets to you.

"Hi, So, are you guys ready to get in there?" She asks, enthusiasm in her tone.

"Haha, yeah, more than ever." You reply, pressing against John, though this was a difficult task seeing your stomach was in the way slightly.

She smiles, chuckling slightly." Well, I'm proud to give you the keys to your new house, congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Egbert." Kate then drops the keys in your hand.

"Thanks for helping us Kate."

"Mhm, it's no problem, I'm just doing my job!"

* * *

**-Comic Design Class 5:00p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

After unpacking all the boxes you and John could take to your new house you head to your new house you head to your afternoon class. You sigh, noticing people glancing down at your stomach. You wish people could just mind their own business but you can't get fully mad at them since you expected it and it's your fault you were pregnant in the first place. You only try to ignore their stares and turn to a blank page in your sketch book. You soon notice you are sketching out the view you saw this afternoon when John took you out for his birthday. Your professor walks in but you realize the only thing on the agenda was some lecture on scenery and shading. Seeing that you were already aware of how to do shading. and scenery you just continue your sketch, only half listening to the professor.

When class is over you look down at your paper and sigh, a smile accompanying it. You had managed to not only finish sketching it but you also ended up finding the time to color it. The golden colors accompanied the light, rusty brown cliff well. You added a few abstract cirrus clouds so the light clue sky had some character. I was then finished off with your signature in the corner.

When you stand up you hear a voice comment on your art work before you close your sketch book." That's a beautiful drawing, I'm assuming you were working on it throughout class?"

You look up to see that you have met Justin's gaze. This was the first time he has attempted to talk to you after the Halloween Festival. You shoot him a friendly smile, it was only one time he attempted to hit on you and you must admit it was a pretty bad attempt as well." Oh! Hey Justin, I didn't see ya there. Uh, yeah, I just started and thankfully ended up finishing it before class ended." You answer awkwardly.

He grins, finding your awkwardness amusing." I see, well awesome. It's a beautiful drawing, what inspired you to draw that? He asks as you both walk out the classroom and sit down on a bench.

You shrug in response." Well this afternoon John surprised me since it's my birthday and he took me there. The view was just too beautiful NOT to draw." You explain shyly.

He smiles, looking over at you." Oh, todays your birthday?"

"Uh, yeah." You reply awkwardly, you didn't really like talking about your birthday, you just never really saw it as a big deal.

"Well then, happy birthday! How old are ya now?"

"20, I am now 20." You inform him with a smile.

"Well that's great. So since it's your birthday do you wanna come over to my friends house? You don't have to be there long and you can bring anyone you want along." He asks, looking over at you.

You pause for a moment and think. You figure it would give you something to do, plus you'll just bring Kanaya with you that way nothing would get out of hand." Uh, sure why not. What time should I be there?"

"Great, just come around 8," He pauses then write something down on a sheet of paper and hands it to you," Here's the address, now I've gotta get to my next class, I'll see you later Vriska!" He says as he stands up and walks off, heading to his next class which is probably what you should be doing as well.

* * *

**-8:00p.m. On the Road-**

Vriska's POV-

"So, let me get this straight. We are driving to a guys friends house that tried to hit on you...?" Kanaya says in the passenger seat beside you, a puzzled look on her face.

You sigh in slight annoyance, seeing this was the 3rd time she had asked this." Yes, but it's not like that. He tried to hit on me but now he knows better. We're just friends, and he knows that."

She crosses her arms, obviously not 100% on board with the idea." Alright... But what if he does not know better?" She asks.

You grin, glancing over at her while you pull into the driveway." Well that's why I have you. He wouldn't make a move if I'm around friends. So that is why I am not to leave your sight. Now come on, lets get in there." You say getting out the car then approaching the house.

You knock on the door to be greeted by an all too familiar face. You thought you had left them behind in New York. What the hell were they doing in Washington? And more importantly why were they supposedly friends with Justin?!

* * *

**Alright guys. I AM SOSOSOOOOOO SORRY I have not updated this for a while. My step father has been getting sick and has been bed ridden for a while and the computer is in his room so I wasn't able to update this until now. Also I have had several homework projects and essays(Haha, welp Kayla, welcome to school-_-) and wasn't really able to get on any sites much. BUT I promise anytime I can get a hold of a computer I whil try my best to publish a new chapter. Momentarily, my chapter once a week schedule s kind of going down since my step fathers health and PLUS it is almost Christmas, so I've gotta get ready for that. But I promise, I will not forget about updating this. So anyways guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry again for not updating. But anyways, bye guys, I'll see you l8ter :::: D!**


	16. Chapter 15

Vriska's POV-

"Jason?!"

"Vriska?!" You both exclaim in surprise.

You look over at him unsure exactly how to feel at the moment."What the hell are you doing here?!" You ask in shock.

"Its my place, I should be asking you." He says, crossing his arms.

Justin then walks up behind Jason, a worried expression on his face. He scratches the back of his neck nervously." Hey Vriska, I uh, see you've already met Jason..."

You pause before answering. Today is your 20th birthday and of course you find out the guy who got beat up by your fiancé is living in Washington." I um... Yeah, I know Jason. He was the one who beat up John, but wait, now that I think about it I remember John actually giving Jason the black eye. I never did ask, how did it feel to be beaten up by the "new kid", huh?" You ask him, crossing your arms and shooting him a glare.

You believe you can hear him growl slightly under his breath." Just shut up Serket. That was like a year ago, I'm sure by now I could take your precious boyfriend on and beat him anytime."

You laugh bitterly." Ha, whatever Jason, believe what you wish. Oh, and he's not my boyfriend anymore. He's my fiancé." You remark, smirking over at him.

He looks down at your stomach, just now noticing your fairly large baby bump." I see. Yeah, looks like you loved each other so much you seemed to of forgotten a condom existed before ya fucked each other." He replies, a smug smile on his face.

You roll your eyes, walking past him, inviting Kanaya and yourself in." Pft, whatever Jason, I don't even wanna talk about it, especially not with YOU." You reply rather harshly, gazing back at him.

Justin scratches the back of his neck awkwardly then stands beside you." So, Vriska can I talk to you for a sec?" He pauses then glances over at Jason, hinting that he should go.

He crosses his arms then walks deeper into the house. Kanaya begins to follow but Justin stops her." Wait um-" He pauses, trying to remember her name.

"Kanaya." You mumble under your breath, slightly rolling your eyes.

"-Kanaya. you can stay... If you like." He finishes, lightly nodding his head in thanks over at you.

Kanaya pauses then glances at you, recalling the conversation in the car." Oh! Um, alright." She replies then stands next to you.

Justin pauses for a moment before speaking." So, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to just go ahead and leave. I didn't know that you and Jason knew each other, haha." He suggests, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his neck.

You think for a moment and exchange glances with Kanaya. It seemed she thought it would be a smart idea to go." Um, well we COULD stay..." You begin, Kanya's expression widens in shock and disappointment.

You quickly stop yourself, staying here would only cause more drama." But I probably shouldn't. I know Jason and I've had a pretty rough past so, he probably doesn't want me here anyways." You finish, sorrow in your voice, only slightly though.

Justin frowns, though shows a look of understanding." I see. I um, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't think you'd know Jason at all, let along hate him." He stumbles around his words, obviously embarrassed about the mistake.

You let out a faint smile, looking over at him." It's alright Justin, really. I'm sorry I have to leave so early."

"Ah, it's alright. I'll just see you later in class, bye Vriska." Justin responds as you head into the car, Kanaya following.

* * *

**-In the car-**

"So, that didn't go quite as we hoped it would." Kanaya comments as you drive back to the university.

"Ya think?" You spit out sarcastically," I can't believe Jason is HERE in Washington. I mean why here, I thought I finally got rid of him in New York!" You exclaim with an irritated sigh.

"Vriska, calm down. Its not like you'll ever see him again anyways." Kanaya replies, her voice calm and composed.

"Yeah but... But what if I do?" You say, your protest weak but due to hormones and your stubbornness you had to deny that she was probably right.

Kanaya's only response is a small sigh. She only looks ahead at the road, causing yourself to let out an annoyed sigh along with an eye roll.

* * *

**-November 19 2:30/ Doctor's Office-**

John's POV-

You sigh nervously as your eyes dart around the doctors office. Your hand grips Vriska's tighter and you hear her voice mumble over to you irritated." John, will you please calm down?! You act like your the one that's pregnant." She snaps over at you with a sigh.

You hold back an eyeroll, understanding that she was probably just hormonal." Yeah, I know, I know I'm just kind of-"

"Anxious and nervous but excited at the same time?" Vriska interrupts, a light smile forming on her face.

You laugh lightly then scratch the back of your neck." Haha, yeah. Hpw'd ya know?"

She smiles over at you, laughing lightly." Well 1. Because its obvious and 2. your my fiancé, I know you inside and out." Vriska says, leaning her head on your shoulder and closing her eyes.

You smile sweetly, glancing at her. You unwrap your fingers from hers and put your arm over her shoulders, hugging her tightly." I see. You feeling alright?" You ask her, already knowing the answer.

She sighs, keeping her eyes closed." Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I'm excited to find out what gender we're gonna have." She answers calmly.

"Ms. Serket?" A nurse calls as she comes out the door of the office.

Vriska lifts her head up and looks up at the nurse. She then stands up, out of your grip and walks over to the nurse. You get up and follow her. The nurse shoots you both a pleasant smile before she speaks and guides you into a doctors office." Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm going to be your nurse for today." She pauses as you all sit down, Vriska on the examination table, the nurse in the computer chair and you in a normal chair," Now, it says your here for an appointment for your child and you are... 16 weeks, correct?" The nurse asks, looking up at Vriska.

"Um, yes that's right." She answers simply with a light smile.

"Alright, and it says here you are... 16 weeks, correct?" The nurse asks, looking up at Vriska.

"Um, yes that's right." she answers simply with a light smile.

"Alright, and it says here you will be getting an ultrasound today." She adds, awaiting her nod of understanding.

Surely enough, Vriska nods in understanding. After this the nurse stands up and leaves the room, informing you both the doctor would be in shortly." So, what gender do you think it might be?" Vriska asks you, obviously talking about the baby.

You think for a moment. You didn't really care what your child was but you do think it would be great to have a daughter." Well, I guess I've always wanted a daughter. Hopefully if we did have one she'd end up just as awesome as you." You tell her with a smile.

She lets out and obvious fake laugh." Ha! You sure you don't mean the opposite?"

Before you could answer the doctor walks in. He sits down at the desk chair and looks up at Vriska with a smile." Hello , Ms Serket, how are we all doing today?"

Vriska lets out a sigh as she replies." Well, I've been better. But comparing these past weeks to others I've been good."

"Well, that's good. Have you felt the baby kicking any yet?" The doctor asks.

"Um, not yet actually, should I be?" Vriska asks him, slight concern in her tone.

"No, not really. You should be feeling it soon though." He says, marking stuff down on the clipboard he held.

"Oh, ok." She answers simply.

After he finishes writing down whatever it was on the clipboard he looks up at Vriska with a smile." Alright so I'm just going to check over everything like usual and then we're gonna get you set up for an ultra sound. Do you have any questions before we began?"

"Um, well yeah. Do you think we'll be able to find out the gender of the child today?" She asks with a sheepish smile.

"Haha, yes there is a chance you will find out the gender of the child today?" She asks with a sheepish smile.

"Haha, yes there is a chance you will find out the gender of the baby today." He responds with a smile. He then stands up and walks over to Vriska.

* * *

**-Ultrasound rom-**

"Alright, so now that we have everything ready, let's find out what gender your child is, shall we?" A female nurse says with a smile.

Vriska smiles at the comment then turns her head to the monitor as she feel the nurse move the wand around her 16 week baby bump.

You smile brightly as you could make out a small body. It was hard to see completely but you knew that was your daughter or son in there. Ther nurse smiles up at the monitor as she continues moving the wand around, finding the right spot to see the infant." Alright, well everything seems normal... Your child seems quite healthy," She pauses, knowing that you both wanted to know the gender," Oh, and I'm sure you'd both like to know your having a baby boy." She responds with a large grin.

* * *

**And there you guys go, chapter 15! I hope you all like it and I hope your happy about the gender of the baby. If you all like you can give me some name suggestion since I have yet to choose one. Oh, and Merry Christmas you guys (Or happy holidays if you do not celebrate Christmas X3)! I thought I would post a chapter on Christ for a (small) present for you all! Anyways, that's all guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll talk to you all l8ter :::; D!**

PtdTheShiny-** Lol, yep. Of course Justin can't help but pull something, if he can't have Vriska, he'll have to fuck with her(even though he didn't really know Jason and Vris hated each other)**

griffinpr-**Thanks, I'll let him know ya said that X3. And also thanks! I wanted to put a little cliff hanger in the story to get my readers a little on edge.**

godlessAdversary-**Sadly, your guess was right, but fear not, Jason wasn't as hostile as usual and thankfully they got outta there before anything progressed to quickly. Also Of course Kanaya is as badass as she is in canon, she's Kanaya Maryam, the badest badass of all badassesXD! Oh, and happy Christmas to you too :::: D!**

SodaPop000-**Welp, here it is, nothing went too far thankfully. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the story, Merry Christmas to you X3!**

OverlordMiles-**Thanks, I'm trying to update these as fast as I can but I keep getting distracted by everything else!**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday a while ago, sorry I never replies to any of those reviews!**

**Aye! Its 11:11, make a wish my wonderful readersXD!**


	17. Chapter 16

**-Next day/John and Vriska's house-**

Vriska's POV-

You smile as you look around your now furnished and unpacked house. You then sit down on the living room couch and close your eyes, sighing in exhaustion. You soon feel John sit beside you. He places his arm over your shoulder and you smile warmly, leaving your eye closed.

"Well, everything's unpacked and set up. We finally have a house all to ourselves ." John says, excitement in his voice.

You laugh lightly."Yep." You answer simply. You then pause for a moment as you feel movement in your stomach. You place one of your hands on your stomach and feel the movement again.

"You alright?" John asks, concern in his voice as he glances down at your stomach.

"I um... Yeah. I... am PRETTY SURE I just felt the baby kick." You answer with a faint smile, opening your eye and glancing over at John.

He smiles brightly over at you, excitement shining in his eyes."Really? Vris, that's great." He answers simply though you knew he had an unspoken request.

You smile then remove your hand from your stomach then glance up at him. He does nothing and only looks over at you, slight confusion on his face."Well? Go ahead and feel idiot, I can tell you want to." You say playfully with a smirk.

He smiles, a chuckle accompanying it. He then takes his hand and places it on your stomach. A few minutes pass;nothing. You both wait a bit longer;nothing. John sighs in slight disappointment."Its alright hub, he just doesn't feel like kicking anymore. You'll get to feel it sometime in the next few months." You tell him sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know."He pauses then looks up at you,"Do you have any classes today? I'll drop you off if you do." He asks with curiosity.

You look down at your phone and notice that you only had 10 minutes to get to comic design class. You then look up at John and smile sheepishly." I do actually... And could you pick me up too if thats alright..." You ask him.

"That's fine Vris, now come on. I don't want you to be late." He says standing up and headed toward the door.

* * *

**-10:30 a.m. Comic Design-**

"Class," The professor, , begins trying to get everyone's attention,"It seems that we have a new student, Elena, please come in." She ays calmly as everyone turns their attention to the the door.

You lift your head up to see a girl maybe the same height as you walk into the room. She wore a medium blue hoodie accompanied by stripes lining it painted a darker blue. At the top of the hood were large... Cat ears you believed they were. By the hair you can see she had long bangs that covered her right eye, leaving her left eye exposed. She smiles brightly to everyone but when she catches your gaze you break it instantly. You didn't care about this new student, you only look back down at your notebook the titled labeled 'baby names'.

She is here to do exactly what you all are here for; to pass the class so treat her with respect, now does anyone have an extra seat where she could sit?"

You glance at the empty seat beside you and sigh irritatedly." There's one right here." You say unenthusiastically, not looking up from your notebook.

You believe the teacher nods over to you and starts to begin the lesson as Elena sits down beside you. You don't look up from your notebook or say a word to her.

At the end of class you pick up your books and begin to leave though Elena stops you." Hey, wait." She says and you stop and turn back to look at her." You didn't talk to me at all, why not?" She asks, her voice wasn't hostile, she just sounded slightly disappointed.

You sigh slightly in disappointment." Just... Because." You mumble, walking out the classroom.

She follows you out, determined to get a real answer." Because why?"

You stop at the front of the college, praying for John to get here soon." I was busy." You say simply.

"Busy with what?

You sigh in annoyance then mumble obscenity under your breath before replying reluctantly"... Thinking of names..."

She cocks her head slightly, looking over at you." Names for what?" She asks curiously, hugging her sketch book.

You look up to see John pulling up to you and Elena." Look, I gotta go. I guess I'll uh, see you later." You say then get into the car, smiling over at John.

"Hey hun, who was that?"John asks as he begins to head back to the house.

"That was just a new girl in my class, her names' Elena." You say with a shrug, looking out the window.

"Oh, well what was she talking to you about?" He asks with a small smile.

You pause for a moment, looking down at your notebook." pause once more then add to your statement," Baby names..."

"Oh" He pauses then takes a quick glance at you as you pull into the driveway,"Well what names have you thought of?" He asks ciriouslu , getting out the car then opening your door for you.

You step out then head to the house."They weren't very good. Plus it wasn't a huge list, it only had like 4 names."

He closes your door then follows you to the house, unlocking the door."I see... And may I ask where this list is?" He smiles as you both walk into the house and sit down on the couch.

You smile lightly, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eye." In a trash can at the University."

He chuckles lightly." Ah, well I guess that means I'll have to start digging through trash cans. Reminds me of high school except I was digging for unsent love letters and poems from you." He jokes, laying his arm around your shoulders.

You laugh and smile as you cuddle up against him." Haha, hush. Even if that were true you know damn well who would be giving who love letters and poems."

"Ha, yeah I suppose your right but hey, at least it would show how much I love you." He says with smile, kissing you on the forehead lightly.

You smile lightly, opening your eye and looking up at John." I love you too," You pause for a moment, sitting up and then edging closer to him, whispering quietly into his ear," And I'm happy to show you I do as well." You finish, looking over at him with a flirtatious gaze.

He smirks, understanding what you mean. As he begins to reply he is quickly stopped by the ringing of his phone. He looks at you apologetically as you let out a light sigh of annoyance." Hello?" He says as he answers the call," Look, can you make this quick, I'm kind of... In hurry here," John replies to the unknown caller, an anoyed expression on his face," Oh. Well uh, yeah I guess that would be alright. Maybe sometime tomorrow around 1:30?" His expression turns then he glances over at you slight unsureness on his face." Alright, we'll see you then, bye." He says quickly then hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" You ask with a small sigh of annoyance.

"It was Dave. He wanted to know if he could come over with Jade tomorrow." John says, shooting you a look of apology.

You only pause, trying to find out if the name Jade was at all familiar to you."... Who's Jade?" You ask finally, deciding you had no clue who she was.

"Jade is Dave's friend." He answers simply, looking down at the floor.

"Friend? Don't you mean girlfriend?"

"No, I mean friend. He told me that she was a really sweet girl but he doesn't like her in that way." John explains, looking back over at you.

You pause, surprised that Dave has a girl that is a friend ISN'T his girlfriend." Oh, well that's cool. So I guess we'll be meeting her tomorrow, I look forward to that." You say, genuinely interested to meet this Jade girl.

"Yeah, it will be but in the meantime I believe you were going to show me that you loved me..." He replies with a grin.

You smirk, looking over at him." Of course, I could never forget that." You say then press you lips against his, feeling his arms wrap around your waist.

* * *

**-Next Day/ John and Vriska's House 11:30-  
**

John's POV-

You open your eyes to be blinded by light shimmering through the blinds, You sit up and notice you are in Vriska and your bedroom. Before you try and recall how you ended up here you glance at the clock then realize it is 11:30 a.m. and you had yet to get things for dinner with Jade and Dave. You quickly mumble obscenity under your breath then get up out of bed. You look over at Vriska who was still in a deep sleep. You smile lightly then proceed to get dressed, deciding not to wake your sleepy fiance. After getting dressed you walk down stairs and quickly scrummage through your basically empty fridge then make scrambled eggs and sausage then put it on the table and head out the door, leaving a note near the breakfast you left for Vriska saying you went to the store."

* * *

**-12:05p.m. John and Vriska's house-  
**

You drop the many grocery bags you had in your hands onto the floor of the kitchen. You then see Vriska walk in, looking down at you as you begin to put away the groceries.

"Hey, your awake. Did you like that breakfast I left you? Sorry it wasn't much, we didn't have a lot of stuff in the fridge to start with." You say, standing up and putting the bread on the counter.

She walks over to the bags and begins to help put the food up." It's fine, it was great, thanks for making it."

"No problem. Now I was thinking I would make some spaghetti if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, that's fine but are you sure you wanna cook? I mean your amazing at cooking but I could do it if you like." She offers quickly putting the rest of the food in the fridge and standing beside you as you take out spaghetti noodles and a large pot.

"No, let me cook. I don't want you to over work yourself," You smile lightly," Plus its almost like I'm paying you back for making spaghetti the very first time I came to your place in New York.

She smiles in exchange as she watches you put the noodles in the pot and turning on the stove." Hehe, alright sounds even." She answers as she watches you continues cooking the food.

* * *

**-1:30p.m-**

"This spaghetti is great John, thanks for making it!" Jade says brightly, a large smile plastered on her face.

Jade was a slim, tall girl. She had tan skin with long black hair that stopped at the middle of her torso. She also had bright green eyes masked with circular glasses. She wore a long black dress with green lining along with a pair of black flats to accompany it.

"Thanks Jade," You pause then look over at her and smile lightly," So, when did you and Dave first meet?" You ask then take a bite of your food.

"Well, we first started talking online and then when we found out we both live in Washington we met at that Halloween Festival." She answers, looking over at you.

"Lemme guess, you were the one dressed as the wolf?" Vriska asks, pointing her fork over at her.

"Yep, that was me! And I'm guessing you were the zombie bride, who showed her "talented" on stage?" Jade asks, chuckling lightly under her breath.

Vriska lets out a smirk, recalling that entire night." Heh, yeah that was me. Did you enjoy that little show we put on?" She asks, looking over at the peppy girl.

Jade laughs lightly then scratches the back of her neck." Haha, yeah sure. It was... Quite the show, hehe." She answers.

Her bright smile returns as the four of you continue to talk and eat, enjoying the company both you and Vriska had over.


	18. Chapter 17

**-December 8 9:08 p.m./ Washington Airport-**

Vriska's POV-

"What if she doesn't come? What if she just decided she didnt want to see me?" You look around the airport anxiously, searching for a face you haven't seen since you were 11.

"Vris, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. She's not going to just ditch you." John says, wrapping his arm around you assuring.

You lean on him, scooting closer. "Bit she's late." You protest.

"She's only 8 minutes late. She's probably just stuck in baggage claim." He answers, trying to reassure you as much as he could.

You think for a moment, then figure he is right... Alright." You pause then look up at John," John, would it be bad if I said I was scared? I mean, I haven't seen my mother for years and I'm just scared to find out if she is even proud of me." You admit then look out at the many people rushing in and out of the airport. Your eye latches on to a women running towards a tall man and hugging him tightly, a small child hugging both of their parents legs.

You smile lightly then turn your attention back to John as he speaks. "Its fine to be scared Vriska, but I'm sure your mothers going to be very proud of you, you've changed a lot since she left and in the best way possible. "John says looking down at you with a sweet smile.

* * *

Ms. Serket's POV-

You sigh in distress as you look down at your phone and realize your late. You look back at converter belt and finally see you bags coming towards you." Its about time." You mumble grabbing your luggage then quickly head to the front of the airport.

As you follow the rush of people you worry about what your 20 year old daughter will think of you. She probably hates you for abandoning her. What were you going to tell her when she asks where you were for 8 years? You suppose you could just say Buffalo and Albany, Rochester, Amherst and a few other places. But of course you would have to tell her eventually you just… Don't want her to hate you. You think about how she might look. You imagine a tall girl with cerulean eyes and a bright smile showing her quite unusual sharp canine teeth that you used to call fangs. She got every physical trait from you except for her long, thick jet black hair. The color was the only difference you and her had; yours was a bright blonde, and it stopped at the middle of your torso.

You come back to reality as you begin to approach the glass doors. You sigh then smile lightly, ready to finally see your only daughter.

* * *

John's POV-

You smile down at Vriska who was nuzzled up against you, her eye closed and her face lightly pressed against your chest. Her baby bump lightly pressing against the side of your stomach. Before you loose yourself in thought you look up to see a tall, slim women looking straight at you, a large smile on her face.

"Hey Vris, look." You say, nudging her.

She lifts her head up and opens her eye. She stands up quickly and runs to her mother, hugging her tightly like a little girl would to her teddy bear." Mom, oh my god! I can't believe you really here!" She says excitedly, breaking from the hug and looking over at her mother.

"Vriska, I can't believe it either, I've missed you so much," She pauses then glances over at you, she then looks back at Vriska," I'm assuming that would be your fiancé?" She asks rhetorically.

Vriska smiles, nodding as you approach her mother." Hi, my name is John, it's very nice to finally meet you . Vriska has really missed you a lot and I'm happy she can finally see you again." You say smiling brightly, holding out your hand for her to shake.

She shakes it, then looks up at you, a large smile on her face." It's great to finally meet you too. You seem like an amazing guy, and you are very handsome as well. My name is Marquise... Marquise Serket of course." She says, saying her last name like even she hadn't heard it for years.

"Haha, thank you," You answer simply then wrapped your arm over Vriska's shoulders then throw your keys up in the air and catch them in the air and catch them in the air," Now how about we discuss and catch up over dinner? I know a great Italian restaurant down the road."

Vriska smiles, laughing lightly." Haha, yeah and when you say great Italian place I'm assuming you mean Olive Garden?"

Both you and Vriska's mother laugh." Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Now come on, I don't want us to get stuck in traffic." You say then you all proceed to walk out the airport, heading to both Vriska and your car.

* * *

**-Olive Garden 10:15p.m.-**

Vriska's POV-

"So, many I ask what exactly happened to your arm and eye?" Your heart stops as you hear the question.

The conversation was going great at first. You all started talking about the baby, like the gender and when it should be due. It was a pretty great discussion but now the food and drinks have come out it seemed your mother wanted to start a new conversation.

You sigh, knowing you were going to have to tell her sooner or later." My arm and eye..." You hesitate as the memories of your past rush into your mind and you believe you shudder in what you think is fear and disappointment, hating yourself for all you've done," I... Well," You hesitate once again then glance over at John who was looking down at you with concern.

"Something kind of... Personal happened that led to both incidents for Vris. So, she doesn't really wanna talk about it in public." John replies for you, knowing this was a difficult subject to talk about.

You only nod your head in agreement. Your mother pauses for a moment, but replies as she seems to understand by catching your gaze." Oh, alright," She pauses, then looks over at John, changing the subject," So, when did you first meet Vriska?" She asks, stirring her drink around with her straw.

John looks over at your mother and he smiles lightly, remembering the moment." Well, I first met her when I first started high school in New York. You see I was originally born in Tennessee but my father got a promotion when I was 18 and we had to move to New York. Then one thing led to another I met Vriska and we started dating. Until I proposed of course, now we're just a step away from being married." He replies, taking his hand in yours. You smile lightly as well then kiss him on the cheek.

Your mom smiles, then looks down at you engagement ring." That's a beautiful ring. How did John propose to you?" She asks, turning her attention to you.

You look down, blushing lightly as you recall the scene."Heh, well he took me to an Italian restaurant... That wasn't Olive Garden of course," You pause, lightly chuckling," Then he took me outside under the night sky and told me to close ,y eyes and make a wish at 11:11. Then, when I opened my eyes he was in front of me on one knee, asking to marry me." You explain, looking up at John smiling sweetly.

"That's adorable. John, you seem to know exactly how to charm a girl." Your mother says, smiling over at John.

"Haha, yeah I guess I do. But from now on the only girl I'll be charming is Vriska."

* * *

**-John and Vriska's house 11:00p.m.-**

"So, the story of my arm and eye seems like... fiction but believe me, everything I'm about to tell you is true." You begin as everyone got settled down on the couch. Now that dinner was over, it's time your mother gets some answers.

You take off your glasses to expose your left eye, completely destroyed. You ignore your mom's faint gasp of shock then begin the store," I was at my apartment playing video games with my ex..."

_"Haha, yes! I win again, looks like someone needs to catch up." You exclaim, nudging Tavros playfully as you are sent back to the play screen of Call of Duty multiplayer._

_Tavros smiles, glancing over at you." Hehe, be quiet. I'm just warming up."_

_"But we've been playing for at least 20 minute. I'm sure you've had enough time to "warm up" You joke, laughing lightly._

_"Haha well yeah, I guess your right. Hey things would be a lot more fun with two more people, maybe we can invite Terezi and Karkat over?" Tav suggests._

_You pause as you hear Karkat's name. You understand it's been a while since you two went out but still he was the first one you really fell in love with, and then he left you, and for your best friend at that!" I um, don't think so... Me and Karkat are still not... Talking." You lie, just trying to find any excuse not to see Karkat or Terezi tonight. Especially on this night._

_Tavros pauses, knowing that Karkat used to be your boyfriend. "Alright," He answers simply but thinks for a moment and asks something you really weren't ready for, especially on a day like today," Why are you so mad at Karkat? I know he broke up with you and all, but that doesn't mean you have to avoid him 24/7."_

_You freeze, carefully thinking how to answer without getting angry. You scoot to the opposite end of the couch, not really wanting to be near him." Just... Because." You spit lightly, looking down at the ground in annoyance._

_"Because why?" He scoots closer and puts his arm on your shoulder," L-look, just tell me, y'know you-"_

_"Don't touch me!" You yell as every bad memory rushes to your head. Uou end up standing up and quickly slapping him in the face. Sadly, your a bit too mad to stop yourself now._

_Tavros stands up as well, looking you in the eyes." I'm sorry Vriska, I just wanted to know-"_

_You step closer to him every time he steps back, leading him through the dining room as you speak." Fine, if you want to KNOW then I'll just tell you. You wanna know why I am "so mad" at Karkat or maybe why I **loathe** Terezi?! It's because they left me! They both took whatever relationship they had with me and threw it away just be with each other! And you wanna know something just so god damn funny Tavros? *I* was the one who introduced them to each other and what do they do? They fucking leave me just like my sorry ass excuse for a mother! Oh, but wait there's more. Now that I'm not with him I have to deal with a sorry excuse of a boyfriend who is so socially awkward he can barely talk to me!" You soon realize you have led him out to the edge of the balcony. You really don't care though and you just continue ranting at him," Y'know half the time I'm with you I just wish you would... Disappear!"_

You flinch as you explain it." That's when I pushed him off. I had no clue what to do so I just ran to my room and locked the door. It all just happened so fast I barely even could comprehend what I had actually done. I think the main reason I did that was because it was the day you left and everything was just rushing through me so fast," You pause, wiping away a few tears and suppressing a small sniffle," Anyways, the rest of the week was pretty quiet since no one at school knew what happened since I guess Tavr dropped out since he didn't know how to handle school paralyzed. But the true incident happened Friday. Surprisingly I was hanging out with Terezi and everything was great until she left."

_"Well, thanks for hanging out here so long. I guess_ _I'll see you later, Pyrope." You say, as you escort Terezi out your apartment._

_"Yeah, same to you, Serket. But be careful, who knows the next time you see me might only be HALF the fun." She says, then leaves, cackling under her breath._

_You roll your eyes and shrug, closing the door and walking into your kitchen. You see a que ball on the table and a note on it saying 'ask it anything! Your answer is sure to be explosive!-TZ' You laugh lightly at Terezi's word play then sit down and ask it a serious question even though you know you would only get some dumb answer that makes zero sense." Will  
I ever meet someone that WONT leave me?" You shake the ball and after_ that-

"-Everything went white and all I could hear was a super loud high pitch noise. When I could partially see again I knew my left eye and arm had been blown off. I was in excruciating pain and there was blood everywhere. But I realized if I didn't think fast I would bleed out and die, like she wanted me to. So I quickly ran to my neighbors house who was AMAZING with mechanics and he quickly made me a robotic arm and stopped the eye from bleeding. After that I just wore jackets everyday and shaded put the left lens and it worked out pretty well." You finish explaining, crying lightly but not as much as you did when you explained the story to John.

You are nuzzled up against John for comfort as there is a few minutes of silence, the only sound is your faint sniffles." Vriska, I am so sorry." Your mom exclaims, bringing you into a tight hug," None of that would've happened if I never would've left you. I am so SO sorry you had to go through that." She says then breaks from the hug and looks at your left eye, burn marks and scars scattered all around it. She takes he hand and lightly rubs her thumb over the smooth yet rough texture.

"It really looks like it hurt, I'm honestly surprised you survived." She says then pauses, just starring right at your face.

She hugs you tightly once more for god knows how long and then sighs, standing up." Now, I suppose it's my turn to tell you where I've been," She pauses, starring at the ground, looking almost ashamed." For starters... My JOB persay never really required me to leave New York..."

* * *

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I am so sorry I am barely updating this I just have school and other things going on plus I still cannot get access to a computer. But I will try and update as frequently as I can. I also would like to apologize for not writing an authors note in the last chapter I was updating it on my phone and writing and authors note is a pain in the ass and I was also being rushed. But going back to the chapter I really enjoyed writing it since I like the way I switched into the flash backs and stuff. But anyways, that's all I have to say, I'll try and update as frequently as I can, once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, talk to you all l8ter ::::D!**

godlessAdversary-**Thanks! And I am glad someone knows where that reference is from, I love the Big Bang Theory and it was just too right to not mentionX3 And who knows maybe she will maybe she wont... Looks like we might find out eventually...**


	19. Chapter 18

Vriska's POV-

You pause, looking up at your mother in disbelief." What? What do you mean you never left New York?" You say, raising your voice slightly.

Your mom looks down at the ground, clearly ashamed." I... Yes. I went from city to city but I never left New York." She admits with a sigh.

You pause, honestly not even wanting to hear an excuse. "So, your telling me while I spent years being miserable as fuck debating whether to just kill myself, wondering where and why my mother abandoned me you were going city to city doing shit and you never thought to take me with you?!" You say, now yelling at this point.

"No Vriska, if you just let me expla-"

"No mom, I don't WANT you to explain anything. You left me for years with NO ONE! I thought you were just another asshole and the only reason you stayed was because you pitied me just like those boys said! But no, you were just in a different city probably not caring about how the hell your daughter felt!" You interrupt, getting right in your mothers face, your blood boiling.

"Vriska I-" Your mom stutters.

You stop her, turning away and to your surprise walking into Johns arms since you suppose he was trying to keep you from doing anything you regretted." I honestly don't wanna hear it mom." You pass John then start to walk up the stairs," Just... Find a hotel or something, I don't want you in my house." You conclude, then head to your bedroom, tired as hell.

* * *

**-12:00a.m.-**

John's POV-

You sigh getting out of bed and heading down stairs to see Vriska's mother lying on the couch." Out of curiosity, why didn't you listen to her? I mean, what do you think she'll do when she see's you never left?" You ask, turning the light on and sitting beside her.

"I need to give her my reason, whether she'll hate me more for it or not. She needs to know why I didn't take her with me." She replies, her tone serious, looking at the coffee table blankly.

"Well... Why couldn't you take her with you?" You ask, slightly frightful of her answer.

There's a large pause of silence until she finally replies." John, I **know** who Vriska's father... **was**. He was just another one of my clients... Except he was the only one that came back because he thought we had something." She pauses, laughing bitterly," Turns out the only something we had was a daughter he doesn't even know about..."

You pause, understanding where she was coming from" So... You're a prostitute?" You ask simply.

"Yes, I WAS a prostitute. I stopped a month before I got Vriska's letter. I knew I had to stop acting as if I could get money like that," She pauses, looking down at the floor and sighing in disappointment," My name changed every time I moved, it happened so often I'm surprised I told you my real name at the air port."

You think a moment before looking over at Vriska's mother, a bit shocked and sort of uncomfortable your fiancé's mother was a prostitute." So w-why did you move from city to city so much?"

She takes a moment to answer, still refusing to look over at you." So they couldn't come running back. I love Vriska but I couldn't have a kid with another guy who won't give a shit." She replies bluntly.

You nod your head, pretending you understood. You wish you could but luckily you never really went through any experience close to that. Vriska's mother laughs, looking up at the ceiling." I can tell you're a very sweet man John, and lucky for you nothing too traumatizing has happened to you, or at least I hope not. I'm very happy Vriska is not only getting married but having a child with a man I know is going to take great care of his son."

You smile lightly." Thank you . I will treat both Vriska and our son right, I'll put them both first before me." You answer, meaning every word you said.

"Thank you John. You should get back to bed, just get some rest. Seeing I'm still here you'll need it." She says smiling faintly.

You stand up, nodding. You smile lightly and as you head up the stairs she stops you." Oh and John," She pauses, finally looking over at you in the eye for the first time since you've seen her. The was when you realized her right eye was a dark blue, almost the color of Vriska's but even darker, though looking closer at her pupils you could barely tell it was faintly split into 7 separate pupils circling one slightly larger then the others. It was odd but at the same time it was... fascinating? You assume that's the word you are looking for, "Please, call me Marquise. OR, even better, mom." She says smiling over at you.

You smile back at her, nodding and then heading back to bed, ready for any drama that was to happen tomorrow.

* * *

"What do you mean she's still downstairs?!" Vriska exclaims as you both finish up getting dressed.

You sigh, getting the slightest bit annoyed since she'd been complaining about her mother since she woke up and you told her mother was still down stairs." I mean she stayed down there all night just to talk to you. Just, let her talk Vris." You explain to her, just needing her to listen to her mother for once.

"And why should I do that?" She asks, leaning against the dresser and looking over at you.

Well, for starters she's your mother. She just wants to talk, and for you to listen."

"Yeah, and when has she ever listened to me, huh? She was too busy going city to city to even hear a peep from me." She says raising her voice slightly.

"Look Vriska, your mother has a good fucking reason why she left you by yourself, just let her explain, alright?" You say standing up and raising your voice.

You pause, understanding you over reacted. As you are about to apologize she steps closer to you and stops you." Don't **ever** say that again. There isn't and never will be a good **"fucking"** reason she left me... Whether she was always in New York or not." Vriska says, then quickly walks out the room, heading down stairs.

You sigh, irritated and annoyed with yourself. You get up then proceed down the stairs just in time to hear a conversation go down between Vriska and her mother." Look, just give me your excuse. I don't need a huge rant either... I'm stressed enough as it is." You hear Vriska tells her mother with an annoyed sigh.

"Well Vriska, I'm going to be straight forward with you. I was a prostitute... I didn't take you because I didn't want you thinking it's a good way to live your life." She explains, looking over at Vriska with a serious expression on her face.

Vriska pauses, letting this sink in." So you were a prostitute that traveled city to city... Why?"

Her mother sighs, not wanting to answer." I did it because I didn't want another child with a man who... A man who didn't want to help raise it."

You can tell Vriska freezes, understanding what her mother was saying." Wait... So my father... He was just someone who came back to fuck you without a condom?" He voice was mangled with both sorrow and anger.

This is when you walk over and wrap your arm around her for comfort. She allows you to do that, though she doesn't really react to you either. "I... yes. Your father was someone who came back wanting a future with me. I was stupid enough to believe him and right after he came back and... stuff happened he ran. But he was a drug dealer and wasn't any father I'd want you around." Her mom says, putting her hand on Vriska's knee.

It takes her a moment to reply, obviously holding back an insult. "A-alright. I get it..." She says standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"It's 10,I have class in a few minutes, I'll be back later. She answers simply.

"Vris, wait-"She closes the door, not hearing your call.

You sigh, annoyed with yourself,"I'm sorry I caused a commotion," Marquise answered walking past you, luggage in hand," I just called a cab and will stay at a hotel until I can find a place to live." She answers, walking out the door to wait for the cab.

You follow her out." Are you sure?" You ask, sitting down on the door step.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You two are getting married and having a child, I don't want having to take care of a guest too."

* * *

**-School Campus Bathroom-**

Vriska's POV-

Your sigh quivers as you continue to sob, pressing against the bathroom wall as your mothers words echo in your head._ I didn't want another child with... A man who didn't want to help raise their first one._

_"_Why are you crying?" Your head shoots up to see the new girl in your comic design class, Elena.

You quickly wipe your eyes and stand up straight, trying to at least act like she didn't see you." Crying?! I-I don't know what your talking about..." You remark, crossing your arms.

She pauses for a slight second then lets out a laugh." You're kidding me, right? I literally JUST saw you leaning against the wall crying." She responds, putting her hands in her pocket.

You sigh annoyed, then quickly turn to the bathroom mirror." Just, whatever. It's none of your business why I was crying," You look at her reflection through the mirror," Why did you come in here?"

"Well... It IS a public bathroom..."She answered simply. After a few minutes she changes the subject," How far along are you?" She asks as if you were just one of her friends.

You dont respond for a while until you decide that there is a limit to your bitchyness now." Fourmonths and twelve days." You answer simply, placingyour hand on your clearly noticable baby bump.

"Whats the gender?"

"Its a boy."

"You thought of any names yet?"

You sigh," You're asking too many questions for a chick I barely know." You reply, sounding irritated.

She shrugs."Im just making conversation."

You turn around, looking over ather," Well, Ive got class so Ill see you later," You start to walk out the bathroom but she attempts to stop you.

"You should consider Jerimiah."

"What?"

"Jerimiah, I think its a good name, but then again I am just 'a chick you barely know'" Elena answers then she quicklywalkspast you, out of the bathroom, leaving you to let the name sink in.

* * *

**Wow, that took me WAY longer to write completely than expected. Anyways sorry I keep promising recent updates and then not giving them. Since today is 4/13 I figured I would give you all a chapter. Also I want to thank EVRYONE who is still reading this and have been patiently waiting for my updates. You all are so aamazing and you dont know how much it means to me thatyou have stuck with reading this for so long. Another thing just because I stopped responding to reviews does not mean I dont readthem. I still read all your feedback and enjoy every review you guys send! I understand I am probably way to up beat but seriously thank you to anyone whohas stuck with this story from Je T'adore to now and even to new people who just started. If you are wondering why THIS chapter was late it was because I was removed from my mothers and had to be taken to myndad and I am trying to adjust to everything and getting used to my new school and stuff. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again happy 413(hope you enjoyed the upd8 claymationXD) and thank you all for sticking with this story for so long 3! Thats all, Ill talk to you all l8ter ::::D!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Just a small warning(?) that there is kind of a twist in the chapter and it is pretty dramatic. I believe I wrote this as a filler chapter and did not realize how in my opinion cringey this was. Sorry, but either way, I hope you can enjoy this! Sorry if it is bad.**

* * *

**-December 24th Sollux's House/ Christmas Eve-**

Vriska's POV-

"To Christmas Eve!" You hear Dave cheer with everyone else except John, Rose, and Kanaya.

"Ugh, didn't you promise me you wouldn't take me anywhere with alcohol." You groan, thinking about the smell of alcohol.

John wraps his arms around you." I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know Dave was bringing drinks." He says, watching Dave and Karkat who seemed to be setting up a game of beer pong.

"I tried to get him to not buy any drinks but of course he didn't listen." Rose says crossing her arms in disappointment at her brother.

"Yes, I wish he would have listened to you. I have stopped drinking any intoxicating drinks so having them around isn't quite appreciated either." Kanaya chimes in, her arm around Rose.

"Yeah, you told me you didn't drink that one night too, see how that worked out." You mumble quietly so Kanaya and Rose couldn't hear.

"Hey, it's Christmas break, let's just find a way to enjoy it." John says lightly with a smile, kissing you on the cheek.

You sigh and smile lightly." Alright, but what are the four of us gonna do, Play musical chairs?" You ask sarcastically.

"Well we could-"

"Hey! How about 7 minutes in heaven?" Terezi's voice interjects, taking a sip of beer.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Dave jumps in, Karkat coming in behind him.

"Weren't you two playing beer pong?" You ask putting your hand on your hip.

"Yeah, but we heard 7 minutes in heaven, so we ditched it." Karkat replies, leaning on Dave.

"Um, I don't believe John or Vriska would appreciate that game, especially since Vriska is expecting." Kanaya replies, saying your exact thought.

"I agree, also to be honest I wouldn't be too excited to have even the thought of Kanaya kissing someone in my head for even a moment." Rose agrees, glaring over at her brother.

"Oh come on! It's just kissing, plus you don't even have to do anything if you don't want to. You can just sit there for 7 minutes if you want. C'mon Egbert, what do ya think?" Dave whines, taking a large sip of alcohol.

You glance up at John who seems super unsure." Well, I don't know..."

"Ah man, it's just some dumb game! It's not like it's going to mean something if you kiss someone that's not your girl." Terezi exclaims.

John looks over at you for some sort of response. You just shrug, not really knowing what to think." Well... I guess it is a game..."

"Great! I'll take that as a yes! Now lets get to the living room and get this started!" Dave says then quickly rushes into the large living room.

"Ok, so who's going first?" Dave asks after everyone got settled down and put something of theirs on the coffee table.

"I vote Vriska, she has been pretty quiet all night after all!" Terezi suggests, glancing over at you.

"Yeah, alright. Lets let the baby mama go first then." Dave smirks, looking over at you, his shades still on.

You sigh, rolling your eye. To be completely honest, you really didn't want to do this, but you also didn't really give a shit." Fine, whatever. Might as well get it over with anyway." You close your eye then quickly pick up an item, hoping it would be John's watch. Sadly you open your eye to see it was a dog tag belonging to Karkat. Your mind quickly recalls the night you and him broke up and you hold back the feeling to just scream in anger that of all people in the room it was Karkat you had to be stuck in a closet with." Fuck" You quietly mutter under your breath.

"Well damn, isn't that the pair." Dave says with a smile as you and Karkat both stand up.

" Shut up, Strider." You spit, not enjoying any of this.

As you and Karkat begin to proceed to the closet you shoot John a look saying you weren't going to do anything with him. He nods lightly and then you proceed to go into a closet with your drunken ex boyfriend. Once you sigh nervously then begin to speak." Look, I know this is just a game and all, but I just can't-" You are interrupted by the touch of his lips against yours. You pause, and to your despair you regret that you believe you kissed him back. But you quickly push him off in shock," Karkat, what the hell?!" You exclaim.

He looks up at you, a faint smirk upon his face." What else is there to say, I made a mistake. I shouldn't of let you out of my hands. Your an amazing beautiful girl Vriska, and when push comes to shove every time I look at you I know I made a huge mistake." He says then wraps his arms around your waist.

You push him off quickly, feeling almost violated." Karkat stop! Your drunk, you don't know what your talking about." You tell him nervously.

"No I'm not Vriska, I know exactly what I'm talking about, just trust me." He replies smirking, he then leans in and kisses you once more.

Your mind flashes to the last time you kissed Karkat before you broke up. All you wanted was just one more kiss to bring him back. But things are different now, you don't love Karkat anymore. You love John, the guy you are going to marry. Karkat was your Summer Finn, not your Autumn and that is something you can guarantee. You push him off roughly, causing him to hit the wall." Karkat stop! I don't love you anymore, so just get off me!" You yell then turn to the door and open it quickly.

"Vriska, wait!" You hear Karkat call out quickly.

You only ignore him and rush to the living room where everyone was waiting." We're leaving." You say simply, grabbing John by the hand and quickly walking out the door, not wanting to take the time to explain what just happened.

As you jump into the passengers seat and John looks over at you in confusion." What was that all about?" He asks, starting up the car.

You pause before answering then you just look straight ahead as he pulls out." You need a new groomsmen." You say with a sigh.

"What do you mean? Why?" He quickly takes a glance at you and notices your distress and shock." Vriska, what did he do to you?" He asks more stern, obviously starting to get defensive.

You don't respond immediately and just sigh." It was nothing John, he just can't be one of your groomsmen." You say simply, not wanting to explain anything.

* * *

**-Sollux's house 12:00 a.m.-**

Karkat's POV-

"So, what did you do to baby mama that made her loose her shit?" You jump at the sound of Dave's voice.

It was twelve in the morning and everyone decided to just stay the night and were all sleeping. Well, everyone except for you and now Dave apparently. You honestly don't know why you kissed Vriska... Twice. You wonder how you'll explain what happened to her, or anyone really. You'll just have to lie you suppose.

"Karkat? You with me bro?" Dave asks, walking over to you.

You snap back to reality as you hear his voice." Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something..." You say simply, taking a seat at the island.

Dave smirks, jumping up onto the island and sitting beside you." Was that something about kissing baby mama? How was it, was it as good as Egbert tells me it is?" Dave asks, acting as if kissing your ex girlfriend who is engaged was normal.

You sigh," First of all she has a name, so use it for her. Second, how do you know I kissed her? I could've just said something bad..." You say almost defensively, crossing your arms.

" Haha, wow getting defensive over an ex that's married. Dude I know I'm your friend but John is my best bro so I'm gonna have to start by saying you can't start falling for Egbert's girl." Dave tells you. His voice was normal, although there was a hint of seriousness as he spoke.

You sigh, rolling your eyes." Calm down Dave, I'm not trying to get her back, I'm over her." You answer, looking down at the marble counter.

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know alright!? It just happened and I was drunk and just thought I made a mistake and I could het her the fuck back!" You explain, quickly getting both angry and annoyed.

Before Dave can reply you both hear a knock on the door. You both exchange looks and you stand up and head to the door. Once you open the door you are immediately greeted by the hands of John finding the nearest wall and pushing you against it." What did you do with my wife?!" He exclaims, his grip hard showing his anger towards you.

You panic slightly, never seeing him like this." I um, nothing. I didn't do anything." You quickly lie, trying to get him to let you go.

"Yo, Egbert, what're you doing to Vantas?" You hear Dave call out to John.

He turns to look at him and then lets you go hesitantly." I uh, I'm sorry." He mutters, barely audile for anyone to hear. Ignoring Dave he just glares over at you and begins to speak." You had to of done something to Vris for her to tell me to find a new groomsmen. She wouldn't tell, so I figured I'd come back and get the answers for you myself." He explains, obviously trying to keep his cool.

You think for a moment unsure if you should really tell the truth or not. After deciding to tell the truth you sigh, bracing yourself for any punches that may be thrown at you." Look I'm gonna be honest... I kissed Vriska and said some things. But I was drunk John, I didn't mean anything, trust me." You answer, obviously not wanting to go in depth about what you did.

He clenches his fist quickly and then sighs." Whatever. Just, y'know she's right. I can't have a groomsmen who kissed my fiancé." He answers simply.

You sigh." Yeah, I know. Can I at least be at the wedding?" You ask, severely disappointed in yourself.

John only opens the house door and glances back at you," I'll talk to Vris about it." He replies simply, walking out of the house, leaving you a nervous wreck.

* * *

**Well here we go, chapter 19. Not too much to say, but I find it a bit weird this is a Christmas eve chapter and its nearly summer, whoops. Anyways, even though this was kind of a random chapter I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Chapter 20 will be on its way soon! Bye guys, talk to you all l8ter :::: D!**


	21. Chapter 20

**-Christmas day/ John and Vriska's House-**

Vriska's POV-

You open your eye slowly as you feel John nudge you awake," Merry Christmas Vriska." John smile as you turn to look at him.

You smile back, remembering today was in fact Christmas." Merry Christmas," You say, kissing him before getting out of bed and stretching," So, any plans today?" You ask.

"Well, no not really. I was thinking we could just have a day with just us two," He answers then walks up to you and puts his hand on your baby bump,"Or, just us three actually." He smiles, looking up at you. He pauses, then continues before you can reply," I have a present for you down stairs." He says, smiling.

"Oh, you do? I'm curious as to what it is. Also, I would love to just spend today with just you, no one to bother us or start drama." You say, grabbing his hand and smiling up at him.

"Great." He pauses as a crashing sound is heard from downstairs.

You look up at him curiously." What was that?" You ask slightly, with a small smile, having a feeling he knew exactly what it was.

He smiles brightly." Now that is either a robber," He begins to walk you downstairs," Or your surprise." As you start to walk down the steps you look underneath the Christmas tree to see a small Jack Russell mix puppy shrinking down nest to a shattered red Christmas ornament which you are assuming was the cause of the crashing sound.

You rush down to the Christmas tree and kneel down to the puppy. As it realizes it wasn't in trouble it runs up to you and licks your face. You pet him and notice there is a silver necklace that had an infinity sign with the word 'forever' bent into it around his neck. You take it off then stand up and turn to John." It's beautiful. And the puppy is so cute, is he ours?" You ask with a large smile.

"Yep, I saw him online a few days ago and thought he would be a perfect gift," He says then takes the necklace and puts it around your neck," I left early this morning to get him and then I went to the jewelry store and I saw this and knew it was perfect. It's real silver and I figured I would find a necklace just as priceless as you." He replies as you turn to show him.

"Well, it's beautiful," You look down at the puppy and smile," The puppy is so adorable. Does he have a name already?"

"Yeah, since it was a shelter dog they already gave it a name. They named Kaibigan, it means friend in Tagalog." He says, kneeling down to pet the pup.

"Tagalog?" You ask, unaware of who spoke that language.

"Yeah, that's a language some people speak in the Philippines. The women who rescued him was Filipino, she fell in love with him and that's when she chose to name him Kaibigan." He explains, the dog perking up at the sound of his name.

You chuckle, looking down at the puppy then smile at the name." Kaibigan. I like it. Here Kaibigan!" You call and he runs over to you but comes in on the side, as if he knew of the bump in your stomach held an unborn child. He licks you on the face then turns onto his back, requesting a belly rub from you. You smile, starting to rub it as he gestured. You look over at John who was smiling over at both you and the pup." Wait one moment, I have to go get your gift." You get up, Kaibigan looking a little disappointed as you go into the kitchen. You soon come back this time two slips of paper in your hands.

John looks up at you curiously," Whats that's?" He asks.

You give him a large smile then lift up the two small slips of paper, revealing two plane tickets to Tennessee. He smiles, standing up and walking over to you." Two tickets to Tennessee. Vriska, how did you get these?" He asks, sounding overly excited and surprised at the same time.

You grin as he takes a ticket and examines it." I have my ways. Just because I'm 20 doesn't mean I stopped having a few tricks up my sleeve." You say nonchalantly with a shrug.

He looks over at you and smirks." Well care to reveal how this one trick was done?"

You stare at him for a moment, debating whether to really tell him how you really came across these tickets." Lets just say Kanaya helped me out. It was nothing illegal though, trust me." You answer simply, not wanting to reveal where or how much the tickets were.

"Alright, well thanks so much Vris, I actually never realized until now how much I missed my hometown. When does the flight leave?"

"It's scheduled for the 27th, and our flight leaves around 8 in the morning." You tell him then look down at the new puppy," What are we going to do with Kaibigan? Should we take him to a dog boarding place at the vet?"

"Well, I think that's our best option unless Sollux could dog sit."

"Yeah, no that probably wouldn't go well, Sollux barely does well with people." You respond with a faint laugh.

He shrugs." I guess we'll just have to pay for him to be boarded for a little bit."

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel bad for having to leave him just after we got him though." You answer frowning lightly as you sit down on the couch, Kaibigan sits down beside you, using your partial lap as a pillow.

John sits down beside you, petting the pup lightly on the head." Yeah I know but we wont be gone too long." He replies looking over at you with a smile.

You return the smile then place your large baby bump. You look up at the wall clock then turn your head back to John." So, since its 10:30 I'm allowed to ask what's for breakfast right?" You ask with an innocent smile, feeling a craving for scrambled eggs.

He smiles, starting to get up." Well, I can make any breakfast you and little man are in the mood for as long as we've got the ingredients." He helps you up and leads you into the kitchen to choose your customized Christmas breakfast.

* * *

**-10:30p.m. John and Vriska's House-**

John's POV-

You smile into Vriska's hair as you look up at the TV screen which was currently playing the 'Grinch Who Stole Christmas'. It was a tradition you and your father started and Vriska agreed not let it end. So far your Christmas had been great. You and Vriska stayed home watching classical Christmas movies and playing with your new pup. It was a fun Christmas, and you were happy you had spent it all day with Vriska who at the moment was asleep in your arms, the blanket you shared draped over her and the classic Santa hat still lightly propped on her head. You look down at Kaibigan who was chewing on a bone you has bought him for Christmas. He glances up at you then shoots his head up and quickly picks up a squeaky toy, assuming you wanted to play. You lightly shake your head no, trying not to wake your sleeping fiancé. You feel her move slightly but you soon feel her stop and figure she was still asleep. You sigh, smiling as you think about everything that has happened.

Here you were, in Washington State in your own house. It's such an adventure that you honestly can't believe it's real. You're becoming a father in almost 5 months and getting married in July. It was all happening so fast for you but being in the seat right next to Vriska made your worries all kind of shrink. You felt that as long as you had her it will all be alright.

"Hey, John." Your thoughts are interrupted by the faint voice of a sleepy Vriska slightly.

"Yes sleepy head?" You say, slight amusement in your voice.

She smiles lightly before letting out a large yawn." I had a lot of fun today. It was nice having a day with just the two of us," She stops for a while even though you knew there was more to that statement.

"Is everything alright?"

"I um... Yeah. I'm just thinking about next Christmas," You feel her fingers entangle with yours. She guides your hands to her stomach," Things probably wont be this calm next year. Things probably wont be this calm ever when the child is born." She says, trying to hide the faintest hint of worry in her tone.

You grip her hand a little harder." I know, but it will probably make our lives more interesting." You reply, trying to help her out of worrying.

"Yeah, I guess so..." She sighs," I'm sorry. I guess I'm just kind of paranoid about the baby. I mean, I'm excited but how am I suppose to be a mother if I never even had one that showed me how to be a mother that can be there for him?" She answers, her voice full of uncertainty.

You sigh, understanding how she must feel." I know your worried about becoming a mother, but it's alright. You might not have had a mother to show you how to care for a child but I know that you can be the best mother. You don't have to have a mother figure because you took care of yourself, so you know how to take care of someone."You pause before realizing Vriska had managed to grip your hand harder. You look down at her face to see she was crying lightly. You wipe the tears off of her face and decide to just stop talking. You only hold her tighter as she continues to cry. You feel bad for how she feels about herself. You know she will be a wonderful mother, and nothing is going to change that. You just wish she could understand that too.

* * *

**alright, so I'm sure I have a lot of explaining to do. First off I would like to apologize deeply for not updating in literally a year. I planned for summer to kind be a small break for me, and I left my journal at my mothers so I couldn't really write since I had no internet most of the time and didn't exactly know where I left off at. I had then promised someone I would post this right when I got home and as you can tell that did not happen. It was all a small mixture of laziness, writers block, school, and a lot of other personal life situations. But anyways, I am working on the next chapter and I'm planning on not ever leaving you guys hanging for an entire year again. I would like to thank everyone who will be reading this and sticking with me through this for an entire year. Without feedback from some of my readers I honestly probably would have not poste this until around January or something. I also am going to quickly apologize if this chapter sucks, I haven't written this series in a while so I might be a little rusty. I again deeply apologize to you all and even if this sucks, I hope you find something to like about this chapter. Bye guys, talk to you all later ::::)!**


End file.
